Incredulous
by Layna Remi
Summary: "A lack of transparency results in distrust and a deep sense of insecurity" Dalai Lama. Is it the insecurity of seeing Eddie with her new detective friends or should Jamie fear Adam Hillgar? When Eddie becomes Detective Jamie is nothing short of happy until he hears the stories of Detctive Adam Hillgar, is he overreacting or is Adam a threat to him and Eddie's new partner Dennis?
1. Chapter 1

"Janko," Eddie stiffened in her spot as she heard Jamie run up to her, she had avoided him almost all day, even switched with Kara today. She thought she was lucky when she slipped in and out of roll call without him catching her but he had gotten her at the end of the day. She let out a long sigh before turning around and giving him a nervous smile. He read her like an open book, he was great at what he did.

"Hey, what's wrong?" His brow furrowed as he looked at her with concern.

"Nothing Reagan, I have to go." She turned away but he gently grabbed her arm swinging her back around.

"Are you mad at me, have I done something wrong?"

"No, its not that, listen I really have to go." She could see the confusion in his eyes. She let out another sigh and looked down at her shoes. "Listen, tomorrow we have off, meet me for lunch at Farrell's okay at noon, I really have to go Jamie, I'm sorry." She could feel his eyes follow her as she weaved in and out of the group of cops and perps entering the precinct. She could not erase his look of worry and he had every right to be, today had not been the first day that she had been secretive, in fact, it was not even the first day she saw the worry in his eyes, it had been going on since Monday. She had gotten her acceptance on Monday, her promotion to Detective, a homicide detective in the nineteenth precinct and she could not have been any more excited when she found out but then it hit her. Jamie and he had been partners for four years and of course, he knew that she had wanted to be a detective but the thought of not being his partner anymore made her sick to her stomach. She would have to tell him tomorrow but for now, she wanted to go home and ready herself.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Jamie got to Farrell's twenty minutes early, he had been so nervous about what she was going to tell him that he needed to prepare him for any situation. She had been acting strange all week, really keeping talking to a minimum in the beginning but gradually grew to avoiding him all together. He kept his eye on the door waiting for her to arrive, it was already twenty minutes past twelve and he began to worry that maybe she had bailed out on their plans. He was just about to get up when she came rushing in.

"I'm sorry I'm late," She said taking off her coat and hanging it on the back of the chair. Her cheeks were flushed, she was out of breath and she still hadn't truly looked him in the eye. A server came over and asked her what she wanted to drink, stalling what was really important which Eddie kind of appreciated but as soon as he left she could feel Jamie looking at her.

"Alright are you going to tell me what's going on Eddie, what did I do?"

"Nothing Jamie, you've done absolutely nothing wrong."

"Okay then what's with all this avoidance." She let out a deep breath before finally meeting his eyes, they looked sad, and he became increasingly worried. "Eddie are you sick or something."

"Oh God no, no it's…" She had no clue why this was so hard, she shared a lot with Jamie, and more than with she did with anyone else.

"Janko," Jamie called to her with concern in his voice to match the look on his face.

"I made detective," She finally said it.

"Eddie, that's great!" He congratulated and this confused her slightly. "This is what you wanted, you worked for it and I knew that you'd get there, why were you so worried to tell me?"

"Because that means we aren't partners anymore." Jamie's excitement simmered down.

"Come on Eddie; you will always be the bottomless pit pain in my ass." She laughed slightly.

"And you'll always be an Eagle Scout rule enforcer." She lost her smile for a minute before looking at him. "I don't know I just… We have been partners since my first day on the job; you trained me and were always by my side, I just hate to leave that behind."

"Eddie this new Job, it is a great opportunity; you are going to love it, solve the cases put the puzzles together, and for me I get to train the next rookie."

"And we will stay friends?" She asked. He looked at his soda then back at her, her eyes filled with slight worry.

"Friends," He nodded. "Now let's order I'm starving."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBb

Their last week went by so quickly, it felt like they were being rushed to end it. It was Friday and they just finished their last tour together, it was a slow day but it was all right they were able to talk about her new job and how well she would do but now he stood in the locker room sad this was the end. A knock on the door snapped him from his thoughts and as the door opened, Eddie appeared.

"You finally got it right," He laughed throwing on his jacket.

"I had to today," She responded leaning against the lockers.

"Yeah well maybe my new partner will handle the whole knocking thing better." She smiled and seated herself on the bench.

"Are you ready to go, this is my going away party you know."

"Of course, but first I wanted to give this to you, its nothing huge but just a little something."

"Jamie you didn't have to get me anything," He handed her a box and she inspected it.

"Hey it's a token of our partnership, something so you don't forget the guy who trained you, the pain in the ass rebel." She laughed and opened the box and she took out the travel mug. He had had it personalized with picture of her and him after they helped take down a purse-snatcher who happened to be a drug dealer, it was a memorable chase because the perp had fought back and Her and Jamie had gotten matching wounds which required stitches and a few days off. On the back he had it written on, Detective Janko.

"Jamie I love it," She set it on the bench and threw her arms around him. "I'm going to miss you."

"Hey, Eddie we are still going to hang out and you are going to go on to catch a lot of bad guys just like we always do." She pulled away from him and wiped her eyes.

"No come on, let's go have drinks and celebrate your last night."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

New Story and I hope it turns out good, there is some tension to come with the change that our two officers are facing. Leave me a comment and let me know that you think. Thanks as always ~Love Layna


	2. Chapter 2

"Eddie Janko?" Eddie looked up from her paperwork and saw a middle-aged man smiling down at her. He was maybe in his early to mid fifties with a great build, brown hair and brown eyes and he had a welcoming friendly smile. He held out his hand, which she accepted and gave a firm handshake. "My Name is Dennis Canter, I'm your partner."

"Oh, it's great to meet you," She smiled back as he sat opposite her at his desk.

"So you came from the twelfth, I've heard a lot of good things about you."

"I'm glad they were all good," She said with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, I mean, mostly good," He teased. "I know Renzulli, good guy, he was my partner back in the day before I made detective."

"I hear he is great to be partnered with, my old partner had Renzulli as his TO."

"Poor kid," He teased again, letting out a belly of a laugh. "Reagan right, you were with Harvard?"

"Yeah, Jamie was a great partner, though I we had moments where we didn't see eye to eye."

"All partners are like that, though I bet Reagan is quite the rule follower."

"An Eagle scout with some bouts of rebel in him," Eddie smiled.

"I know his brother, Danny, He tells me all about his kid brother, we are poker buddies, Friday nights, and he cleans me out."

"Yeah Jamie thinks he cheats so he refuses to play."

"Don't blame him I'm still trying to catch him in the act, but enough about the royal family tell me something about you."

"Um… this puts me on the spot, I don't know my name is Edit, call me Eddie its easier that way, I've dreamed of being a detective since junior year of high school and I'm excited to learn."

"Well I don't want to toot my own horn but I'm pretty great at teaching." She was about to come back with a witty comment but her new Sergeant, Flemings called out.

"Canter, Janko looks like it's your lucky day rookie, you caught a homicide on fifth and Hedgemear," Eddie turned to Canter who gave her a smile and motioned her to grab her coat, this day was starting off interesting already, she wondered how Jamie was doing with his new partner.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Jamie's new partner Amelia Cooke was a fresh face; she was enthusiastic and ready for duty much like Eddie on her first day. She hopped in the passenger side of the cruiser and immediately began asking Jamie about himself.

"So how long have you been a cop?" She asked looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Seven and a half years."

"And I'm assuming you are related to the Commissioner?"

"Yes that's my father."

"So you've always wanted to be a cop."

"Well actually I went to law school before this but I think being a cop was always in my veins."

"Wow what a jump, I mean a lawyer you could have been in court putting the criminal away, but I guess catching them the fun part too."

"It's always interesting, and my law school experience really helped me out when I changed to a cop."

"So the suit and tie weren't your scene huh, was that how you decided?"

"Part of it," He laughed as he continued scanning around the area. "So where are you from?" He heard from her accent that she was nowhere close to a New Yorker.

"I am from San Antonio Texas, I moved here three years ago though when my husband got a job promotion, it was a huge change but that's when I decided I wanted to work in law enforcement."

"How so," He asked.

"Well NYC is a huge place and when we first drove here I saw a lot of crime in parts of the city, I mean up until now I was a personal trainer but then I decided I wanted to make a difference so with that in mind and my husband's blessing I started at the academy."

"It took three years?"

"God no, I took a lot of college courses through, criminal studies and what not so I could try to get into the heads of these people who commit certain crimes, I really enjoy that sort of thing. I liked it so much I stayed in school for two years and then the third I didn't start the academy until May so here I am in October first day on the Job with you."

"Wow quite the story."

"Yeah, I'm happy to be here, what about you, sure the suit and tie didn't fit but what made it all click?"

"Well I come from a family of cops, my sister is a lawyer but all the men are cops. I think the defining moment was my last year of Law school, I lost a brother in the line of duty, and it should have scared me to even think about it but it brought out my feelings even more."

"That's a good a reason than any, I lost my Uncle when I was eighteen, he was a firefighter and his son went on to become one too, It's the heroes we know that make the biggest impact on us." Jamie looked over and smiled, she was right; for once, he had someone who agreed with him. He looked back at the road and continued driving; he could feel this was going to be a great partnership.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

She walked into the bar and scanned the area finally spotting him waving her over to the table he reserved. It was the newest cop bar, he had asked her to meet up just to see how the first day went and she was so excited to tell him everything. She walked over, slung her purse over her chair and took her seat and calming her excitement. She was glad that he had invited her over it was great that they still wanted to keep up with Jamie after all he was one of her best friends.

"Hey there hot shot, how was your day?" He asked pouring her a glass of beer.

"Absolutely riveting," She said with excitement. "We caught a case of a man who was killed by a stiletto, and at first we were thinking a woman but now our focus is on a drag queen that the man had an affair with his wife with."

"Wow, that's pretty intense, and on your first day no less."

"I know and it is so intense, I cant believe how hectic everything is but Dennis and I have a pretty solid lead."

"Dennis is your new partner?"

"Yeah his name is Dennis Canter."

"I know Dennis, great guy with a great family, Danny plays…"

"Poker with him, he told me he knew you too."

"Poor guy doesn't know what hit him when he started card night." Jamie shook his head.

"What about you, did you get a new partner?"

"Yeah, her names Amelia, she is really great, full of energy and you know what, she eats salads too," He teased

"Wow you must be in heaven Reagan." Eddie grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah we caught a few cases, we took down a druggie who was stealing a woman's purse and he also had some cocaine on him, I thing she had a good first day."

"Well you are a great trainer," Eddie said knowing it would only feed his ego. "Hey let's play darts," She jumped up and yanked his arm. They spent the remainder of the night talking about the case and Jamie kicking Eddie's butt at darts before long the clock read one thirty and they called it a night. They walked down the street a little crookedly laughing and reminiscing about their partnership, before long they stood at Eddie's apartment.

"Let's do this again, I know it was our first day apart but I really did miss riding with you today." Eddie said fumbling for her keys.

"Me too, I mean I love Amelia already but I miss you being a pain in the ass." Jamie laughed. Eddie beamed up at him with a smile that astounded him and maybe it was the alcohol but he felt the connection and he leaned in. It was a kiss as they had once shared a year or two ago but this time she was the one that let him down. She pulled back and looked at the ground.

"Jamie, I really think I need to focus on my job right now, you are great but I…"

"No I get it Eddie, for now let's keep it friends." She nodded so glad he understood. She turned around and made her way to her apartment building door and turning to wave goodbye, she did not want to deny their connection but she really did want to focus on this new job.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Eddie walked in on her second day finding her new partner in stitches as he talked to another detective. She made her way over and set her things on her desk not wanting to interrupt but Dennis jumped up.

"Eddie good you're here, I want you to meet Detective Adam Hillgar, he is the funniest man you'll meet and quite the lady killer."

"Aww man Canter, don't tell her that she'll think I'm a dog." Adam stood up and extended out a hand. "I'm Adam it's nice to meet you Eddie."

"Nice to meet you too, Detective Hillgar."

"Please call me Adam." Adam was a charmer; from his bright smile to his rugged looks, Eddie could tell he knew he was good looking and often used it to his advantage.

"Okay Adam," She was not weak but he did have that chiseled jaw line and great cheekbones. It was silent for a minute but then he took his gaze and directed it towards his partner who was tapping his foot waiting impatiently.

"I gotta go, Ramon is not going to wait anymore, See you at the bar tonight Dennis?" He patted Canter on the back as the older man nodded.

"I'll be there, wife is out of town this week with the girls so I'm free."

"Great, you're buying," He teased walking away before turning back and looking at Eddie. "Hope to see you there Janko, I'm in the running for a new dart partner."

"I'll be there," She did not mean to but she sounded a little too giddy like a girl with a high school crush. She watched him and his partner Ramon walk away.

"Ready to go Janko, we have a lead we need to follow up on." Eddie snapped back to her partner and her sitting in the precinct.

"Yes, lets go," She responded quickly grabbing her coat and jumping up, returning her attention back to work. She needed to stay focused, no time for doting over men, no matter how handsome they are, but Adam was still in the back of her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

There are no better readers than you guys, I really love all your reviews and love the motivation you give me. I love blue bloods and Jamie especially and writing these stories makes me happy. Here is the next chapter, hope you like it! ~Love Layna.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

His lungs were on fire and his feet felt like they were about to fall off but he continued to run with Amelia right behind him in the same condition as he was. This perp was some sort of super human running at an abnormal speed, able to weave through a crowd with the ability of only knocking three people.

"Amelia, call for back up!" He yelled between gasps for air. The man was in no means ready to give up; he had just tried to pull off a robbery on a local bodega but luck was not on his side because Jamie and Amelia were on foot patrol only a block away. Now it had been five minutes and they were running low on steam. The perp made a swift term and ran down an alley, which Jamie quickly followed, a long alley with apartments, behind him Jamie heard Amelia yell to different residents to get back inside as they finally cornered their perp in an enclosed courtyard.

"Drop the back and get on the ground," Jamie yelled, his voice echoed in the open space. Amelia and he had their guns drawn as the danced around the courtyard with this man.

"Go to hell PIG," The man had a hard Latino accent as if his tan complexion did not already give him away. He holstered his gun raising his hands so the man could see he was not an immediate threat.

"Hey we can work this out so far you've robbed a place and I'm sure they can cut you a deal." The man laughed sarcastically at Jamie.

"You think a man like me will get cut a break, all you police officers are nothing but scum, a white power movement."

"Listen I am only trying to help you out, there is no racism here."

"You think because I'm Mexican that I've done something wrong, typical cop!"

"We saw you making your get away, you weren't that discreet." Jamie hated when they brought race into the mix.

"I was running because there was a robber in there, and when you chased me I thought you were gonna pin it on me."

"The store owner pointed you out and said, "That boy right there," it was pretty obvious" Amelia spoke as she came up behind him. The perp whipped around preparing himself for a fight but Jamie quickly tackled him to the ground.

"Nice work partner," Jamie said as he cuffed the perp.

"Oh I am going to sue the pants off of you, assault and now my belongings are everywhere."

"Calm down I'll get it," Amelia raised her hand walking down the staircase to a dark hall. Jamie yanked up the perp and began reading his Miranda rights to him finishing just as Amelia came running back up.

"Reagan, you're gonna wanna see this."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Eddie ducked under the tape that an officer held up, it was the first crime of the week and Eddie was ready to sink her teeth into it. The sun was gone for the day and now the moon held its temporary spot, illuminating the courtyard.

"Janko," Eddie whipped around, shocked to hear her ex partner's voice.

"Jamie, what are you doing here?"

"First responders, my partner and I were chasing a perp who robbed a bodega before we found this." Jamie pointed down the eerie staircase which was lit up to show a man in his late forties laying dead on the ground and a knife plunged in his chest.

"Where's your partner?" Eddie scanned the area of cops.

"This is her first body…" Jamie flicked his thumb to his partner who stood outside of the crime scene tape with a pale apperance.

"I remember that on oh to well, Mrs. Spellings I believe."

"Third tour in, I thought you were going to vomit," Jamie laughed. His smile faded and he looked at her unsure what to say, it had been two weeks since they saw each other, since the advance toward her that she shot down. Sensing the tension Dennis spoke up.

"So you found him after collaring a perp for a robbery, and this is how you found him?" Jamie snapped out of his gaze and turned his attention to Dennis.

"Actually Amelia found him." Jamie sighed and called Amelia over to the detectives.

"Amelia, this is how you found him correct?"

"Yes, I… I um found him just like this." She gave a quick glance and looked away trying to fake the best smile she could.

"The card," Dennis pointed out grabbing it and bringing it to Eddie.

"A Tarot card, the joker so what is he calling the victim a fool?"

"Actually no, its misinterpreted very often." All eyes turned to Amelia. "My Aunt was a psychic, read tarot cards," She quickly explained.

" What does it mean?" Jamie asked stepping in closer to look at the card.

"The fool usually symbolizes the creator, sometimes known as gods sense of humor."

"So this is a joke to the killer, Amelia, your aunt can you call her?" Eddie asked, she needed a look into this and even though there where plenty of claimed psychics anyone could be the killer."

"She passed away, three years ago."

"Sorry," Dennis added for sympathy.

"Okay so we are going to need someone on this."

"I spent every summer with my aunt from age 5 to 12 I know the tarot cards."

"Okay, you're on our case as a consultant; I may need your in site to this murder."

"Oh more…" Amelia added hesitantly.

"Meaning?"

"The fool is also the first card in the deck, this could be the beginning."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Amelia had been brought on to the case with Eddie when another murder happened only two days after the first one. This time a magician card was placed on the body of a 30 year old male, when Jamie had seen Amelia in the precinct last she said it was the lesson from the Magician that was most important; awareness. Be careful what you bring into your life and what you bring into others.

Eddie had called him in urgently with no explanation; they sat in small office with a board covered with research and pictures of the crime scenes. Eddie waved him in to the room and as soon as he entered the room, she offered him a seat. Jamie smiled at Amelia and Dennis but a stranger stood at the window leaning against the wall.

"Jamie this is Adam, Adam this is my old partner Jamie."

"Nice to meet you Detective," He offered out his hand which the man took with a smile and shook.

"I've heard a lot about you," Eddie blushed slightly but quickly threw them back on topic.

"Jamie, I told Renzulli we need you on this case, and before you yell at me for bringing you into something without asking you, you will want to see this." Eddie handed Jamie the sealed evidence with a letter inside, the envelope behind it was addressed to Eddie and Dennis.

"Detectives, I have killed twice so far, the third is quickly approaching. You cannot fight the fates, I see all and the future is bright. I am God and I control the ending. There is no stopping me, even if you have the commissioner's son into this, you solve nothing, learn from the lesson from the magician, be careful of what you bring into others lives."

"So you brought me here because he called me out into a taunting letter?"

"Yeah, this could be dangerous for you; I think you need to lay low."

"Eddie, that's ridiculous, I am not intimidated by the killer, he is hiding behind tarot cards and weak attempts to threaten you."

"Stop being so stubborn Reagan, this man has killed two people and he threatened you in this letter." Jamie rolled his eyes, he was not afraid of this killer.

Listen, I'm training a new rookie because you took over mine, I've gotta go." He turned and walked out the door but she was quick to follow him.

"Jamie stop," She called just as he reached the elevators. "Are you serious, why do you always have to put on the macho exterior, Jamie you are not invincible!"

"Eddie, I'll be fine I can hold my own."

"Isn't that what you said to the Tina McDermott case, and guess what happened?"

"Eddie, will you stop worrying so much, I am going to be fine."

"Will you Jamie because last time you played this invincible character you ended up in the hospital and we almost were blown to smithereens!"

"Listen I promise I will be careful, just give me credit okay." She nodded.

"I just worry about you."

"You don't have to, I'm a grown man." He pulled her in a hug and rubbed her back reassuringly. They stayed that way until someone cleared their throat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we just go a call another body." Adam stood with his arms folded and a frown on his face.

"Great," Eddie groaned pulling away from Jamie and walking back to the room. "Jamie, please…"

"I will Eddie." As she walked away Jamie couldn't help but notice the glare on Adam's face as he stood there, he waited until Jamie stepped on the elevator. There was an uneasy feeling of this man he just met.


	4. Chapter 4

"Eddie," She did not answer him; she kept walking back to the office. "Janko come on stop." Adam met up with her and lightly grabbed her arm, spinning her towards him.

"Yeah," She asked casually, trying to act as if nothing had happened back there.

"Are you okay you seem pretty upset," He wasn't wrong, she still was with Jamie because she knew that no matter what he would be stubborn and stay in his current status of patrol and not play house mouse like she wanted, no like she needed him to.

"I'm sorry Adam, Jamie is just so stubborn."

"From what Dennis tells me that isn't uncommon with the Reagan clan." Eddie let out a laugh and a small smile graced her face.

"It's not but Jamie, I mean he is different. He is a rule follower but the minute something like this happens he acts like he is invisible."

"You care a lot about him; he was after all your partner for what three years?"

"Yeah, and I think when we were partners maybe he was something else."

"You dated him?"

"No, never, I mean we kissed once, we were drunk but never anything else." She watched as Adam's face settled.

"Well I think he is a fool for not listening to you Eddie, you are very smart."

"Thanks." She wanted to feel better about it but Jamie was still Jamie, his stubborn self.

"Hey, lets go catch up on the latest victim, maybe we can catch this killer before he even thinks about laying a hand on Jamie." Eddie nodded in agreement and followed him back into the room.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBb

"We've identified the first victim finally," Dennis called posting the name below the first crime scene. His name was Ashton Miller and he was to all their surprise closer to them than they had thought.

"The man we thought was a druggie is an undercover cop?" Eddie stood up from her chair in shock with Adam at her heals. They studied the new photo, the man was clean shaven and had a glimmer of pride in his cop photo unlike the scraggly dirty man who laid dead at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, Ashton Miller was a model officer, undercover with the drug gang Los Muertos," Dennis nodded with frustration. "He was just reported missing by Detectives Reagan and Baez, he didn't call back to report to them."

"Danny isn't part of the Drug task force," Eddie voiced.

"This was also connected to a murder in Manhattan of a sixteen year old girl."

"So maybe Miller was mistaken as a drug gang banger and the killer is sending a message to the community."

"Not likely," Adam came in with another photo for the board. The ME had just finished her exam and this time the wallet of the victim was with him.

"A firefighter," Dennis grunted in frustration as Adam put the name under his picture.

"This is Lieutenant Michel Lewis, he is out of firehouse 21 didn't show up home, his wife called it in, she just ID the body."

"Was he part of any disgruntled calls?" Eddie asked.

"No, he was on his way home after shift; he has desk duty since an injury at a friendly basketball game."

"So we have a killer who is targeting Men in uniform."

"Yeah, maybe he was rejected from one of them."

"That is a large group." Eddie sighed and looked at the clock it was nearly two in the morning and they had been working for almost twenty four hours straight and the ware was getting to them. "I think we need to sleep on this and come back to this with fresh eyes tomorrow."

"Your right, my wife is gonna kill me, she wanted me to call her when I got home." He grabbed his coat and yawned. "I'll see you tomorrow if my wife doesn't end me before then."

"Is that possible, she is at her mothers I thought," Adam laughed.

"Oh that woman makes anything possible." He waved and exited the room leaving Eddie and Adam.

"You leaving," Adam asked as he rounded the table.

"No I think I'm going to stay for a little bit longer, I feel like there is more to create to this profile."

"Eddie, come one, its been a long, long day, I think you need some sleep, a full night's sleep will clear you mind up." He stood behind her at the board and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I know but this is personal, this man or woman killed a police officer, and who knows when he is going to hit next."

"Fine," Adam threw his jacket on the table and stood at the board with her. "Let's take another hour see what we can get and then we leave and get sleep."

"I can agree to that."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBbb

Eddie was rudely woken up by a knock on her door, She sat up slowly on her couch, the television was still on from when she planted herself there at two in the morning. She looked at the corner of the television, it was noon, the sun blinded her through the curtains, another knock sounded, and she groaned standing up and making her way to the door. She looked out of the peak hole to see Jamie's grin looking directly at her. She unchained the door and opened it, greated with a cup of coffee and a bag of what smelled like pastries.

"Woah, Morning bed head," He teased handing her the cup and moving into her apartment.

"Shut up Reagan, I stayed out late last night trying to catch this killer."

"I heard, Dennis called me and asked if I had heard from you, he said he tried to call."

"Shoot," She ran to the table and clicked her phone on but it was dead.

"I tried too; I didn't panic though because I distinctly remember a few nights when we worked doubles and you told me that you collapsed on the couch and you forgot to charge it." She clicked it onto the charger before she returned her attention back to him. He gave her a knowing look as she took a swig from the coffee.

"What," She asked raising her eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing, I'm just checking up on you."

"Oh shut up Jamie, you know I only want to protect you."

"And I'm going to throw the Tina McDermott case in your face, remember what happened that when you stood up for me."

"That was different."

"How, you were just a beat cop and not a detective," He teased grabbing a donut from the bag. She rolled her eyes, just like Jamie to joke about this.

"No Jamie; that was just a man with a temper this is a serial killer."

"I'm pretty sure this man may have a temper considering the kills." She rolled her eyes again and joined him at the counter as he flipped through one of her junk magazines.

"So why so late last night, I thought you of all people would listen to Dennis and go home to get some rest."

"I am but this is huge the killer is going to strike again so Adam and I stayed late."

"Adam and you," The rest of the sentence didn't stick as much.

"Not like that Jamie, Adam is a good guy I just met him and we are basically partners, he works all of our cases with us."

"What happened with his last partner?" He tried not to sound like he was snooping too much but he was curious after that meeting they had.

"I don't know he transferred out suddenly, Adam said he didn't know why."

"Oh, well in any case, you should listen to Dennis; he knows what he's doing."

"Okay Mom, I will." Jamie grinned and checked his watch.

"Alright I'm out, I have to go to the precinct then to family dinner, and you have work in a few hours."

"Okay, hey like I said be careful okay."

"Same with you Janko," He smiled and walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Jamie was barely listening to anything happening that was happening at the table, instead he was checking his phone as Eddie texted him updates on the newest murder. It had happened an hour after he had arrived at his father's, another male in his mid thirties. Eddie said he was an officer off duty and this one Dennis recognized. It was not as if the topic was any different from any other brought to the Reagan Sunday Dinner, a side dish of debate. The little bits that Jamie caught were enough to bring him to speed on the fight between his brother and sister; lawyer vs. cop, which unfortunately usually ended with the men at the table siding with the cops. He felt someone elbow his arm, Nicki on his left raised her eyebrow as she looked from his phone to him, another family rule; no phones at the dinner table. He looked up and it was as if no one but Nicki knew of his rule breaking, Erin wore her usual face of annoyance and Danny's face was his usual shade of red with the veins in his neck protruding. The yelling had stopped which as Jamie recalled hearing his grandfather intervening in the mix.

"Jamie, you're quiet," Linda had scanned the table for a way to end this unbearable silence; usually she would call on Nicki but she had set her sights on Jamie.

"Oh sorry," He let out a laugh as Nicki elbowed him again.

"How is Eddie doing?"She asked, she hadn't really heard Jamie speak of his ex-partner.

"Eddie, oh she is wrapped up in her case, I actually just talked to her a few hours ago."

"The Tarot card killer, the news has been covering that case like crazy." Danny who had simmered down jumped into the new conversation.

"Yeah they just found another one, a cop."

"They are going after cops?" Sean asked in a panic.

"Yes but Eddie and her partners are working on the case.

"Dennis didn't tell me that there was another partner in the case."

"Yeah, one of the other detectives who's partners just transferred out, Adam Hillgar."

"WHAT," Danny exclaimed. "That guy he is nothing but a skiving and conniving bastard!"

"Danny," Linda warned as she gave a sharp look to her boys and Nicki, though they were all grown up she still wanted sensors.

"I'm sorry but I cannot believe that Dennis would be partnered with him after all he knows."

"What exactly does he know?" Jamie asked curiously, after the death glare that Adam had given him he could not help but fell a sense of caution.

"He has gone through partners like wild fire."

"As opposed to you," Erin mumbled under her breath. Danny shot her a glare and turned his attention back to his little brother. "He goes through partners because he screws them over, and as soon as he hits his max of partners the Sergeant of the precinct realizes that it's him and transfers him out."

"I assume he was at your precinct?"

"Yeah he got three great detectives kicked out before Gormley kicked him out, that was two years ago."

"Well he is at Eddie and Dennis' precinct now, and he is partnered with them because his last partner left."

"More like his last partner was canned."

"So I should tell Dennis and Eddie to be cautious?"

"No unfortunately Eddie is safe," He shoveled a spoon full of peas into his mouth before looking at Jamie's confused face. "All the detectives he has gotten transferred out are men, he hits on the women, and some of the times he has been transferred are for that reason."

"Why is he being transferred if we know he isn't a team player?"

"All the complaints are true; I mean the men who partner them are pushed to whatever outburst he claims as harassment."

"That's awful," Nicki spoke, her face filled with disappointment.

"Yeah, I still have a beer with Billy Sitwell, one of his victims; he told me that it was like something about Hillgar caused him to snap."

"Couldn't they have launched a complaint about him," Jack asked.

"The way Hillgar worked is slow; they didn't even realize it until finally they snapped on him one day."

"Those poor men," Erin said with anger in her voice.

"If Dennis knows about Adam why have him partner with them?" Henry asked.

"I have no idea, maybe his is afraid to go against him, Dennis is a great guy he is not a fighter."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Eddie ran a hand through her hair as thought about the connection that the officers and firefighter had in common, there were a bunch of times where their paths crossed paths but nothing stood out. Dennis had gone to the ME's office and her and Adam reading all the files of the cases the three men worked together.

"There must be at least thirty cases where their paths crossed," Eddie said in annoyance.

"All range from 2007 to earlier this year." Adam plopped them on the table and sighed.

"Maybe were missing something, there had to be a trigger for this."

"Okay let's see, we can rule out gang killings none of these have anything close to tarot cards as calling cards."

"Okay that narrows it down to twenty."

"Okay and what else?"

"Well there are a few out of hand domestics that they caught where the fireman came into contact."

"I know we can check up on people who are still in jail for anything or if maybe alibis for their whereabouts the days of the murders."

"Will do, we are getting close." She smiled taking all the files to check over any of the possible suspects.

"We are a good team Eddie." Adam gave his charming smile to Eddie who quickly returned it.

"Yeah we really are."

"I feel like we were meant to be, I mean if you ever want to partner up, I would love that."

"I would but Dennis is a great partner, I really enjoy being his too but if ever something doesn't work out I will keep you in mind." She smiled and walked out of the office with the files leaving Adam with anger and frustration of not getting his way.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"This one had which card?" Amelia was questioning Jamie as they sat in their patrol car waiting for something to happen, surprisingly it had been a decent day, they had caught on purse-snatcher early in the morning and broken up a few arguments but other than that, it was radio silent.

"It was the Judgment card."

"You should tell her that one is based on your soul that is pretty deep, these cops and the fireman must have really pissed the killer off in some way." Amelia had been off the case since the latest threat from the Tarot killer, he called her out in the letter saying that she was a fraud and she should not meddle in things she doesn't know, it end up getting her hurt. Still She would inform Jamie about the meaning which he would text to Eddie; he was the messenger for both sides.

"Eddie told me they are narrowing down the cases, they are down to ten but now it's getting harder to figure out."

"That's what happens when you're getting close." Jamie nodded in agreement; he could see how much stress was on Eddie and Dennis to catch the son of a bitch. Suddenly a call was radioed in.

"All officers be advised we have an officer down at the corner of twenty third and Plymouth." Jamie looked at Amelia who nodded as he flicked on the sirens.

"This is twelve David; show us responding to the call." Jamie weaved in an out of traffic at a record speed; they made it to the site of the call in four minutes flat and jumped out of the car rushing into the alley. Jamie could hear other cop cars screech to a halt and more voices but Amelia and him were already far ahead searching for the officer in the dark until Jamie spotted the body.

"Here!" He called, Amelia and him holstered their weapons and ran to the body.

"Oh my god, that's…" Amelia threw her hand over her mouth. Jamie quickly moved to the body and place his fingers on their neck.

"Come on," He whispered praying and finally letting out a sigh of relief. "I have a pulse, someone call for a bus," He yelled, he placed his hands on one of the stab wounds. "Amelia, come help me." Amelia fell to her knees and placed her hands on another wound.

"Come on Cantar, don't you die on us," Jamie demanded as he pressed harder on Dennis' chest.

"Jamie, look" Amelia nodded her head in the direction of Dennis' left side. Jamie looked down and found what he dreaded the most, A tarot card.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"What the hell happened?" Eddie flashed her badge quickly and ducked under the crime scene tape. Jamie and Amelia stood by where Dennis was found, he had been rushed to St, Victors only a few moments ago. Eddie looked down at the pool of blood and instantly he face became pale, Dennis had been bleeding out in this alley that is no near close to their precinct or his home.

"We got the call, we took it and when we got here we found Dennis, there were no witnesses or signs of the 911 caller." Jamie watched Eddie carefully, she was only semi listening, her mind lost as she focused on the pool of blood.

"The 911 caller was a male as far as we know, no trace on the phone used," Amelia continued, she looked at Jamie in concern when Eddie stayed silent. Jamie laid a gentle hand on Eddie's shoulder causing her to jump.

"They are going to do everything they can for him, I called Linda she promised she would be right by him and give me updates."

"Was Dennis connected to any of the cases between the other victims?"

"Not that I'm aware of I mean he knew Jacob Felton from a rally they worked together but that was it."

"Maybe the killer thought you were getting to close."

"But then why was he here is a place that isn't safe for him to be, and why Dennis, does that mean I'm next?"

"If it is that means you are going to be in protective custody, they will set you up with stuff Ed."

"I need to solve this, and I just want to go to the hospital, he has to be alright!"

"Okay listen, Amelia and I will take you to our precinct, let us get changed and cleaned up and we will take you there, we will be your protection detail."

"Okay," She nodded. Jamie began to move her forward as Amelia followed close behind. "Amelia," Eddie spoke.

"Yeah?"

"What did that Tarot card mean?"

"It indicated death."


	6. Chapter 6

"Where are you going," Jamie pushed off the wall he was leaning against. It was nearly three in the morning and he was hitting his thirteenth hour of work. He watched as Eddie fought with her keys as she locked the door behind her.

"Back to the precinct, I can't sleep not when the killer is still out there!"

"That's not a good idea," He ran in front of her blocking the hall.

"Jamie stop, I know what I'm doing, what about Dennis, don't you want me the catch this scumbag for him?"

"Of course I do Eddie but not at three in the morning while there is a target on your head."

"Listen I get it, you're worried but I can't just sit by while this killer roams free and chooses his next cop or firefighter."

"I want the killer put away just as much as you but look what he did to Dennis!" Eddie pursed her lips together in an attempt to stifle the sob.

"And what about the next officer, detective or firefighter that is targeted next, they probably as "lucky" as Dennis," She rose her voice at him. Dennis was alive, well he his heart was beating, it was a slight victory but he was far from out of the woods. Eddie was terrified of losing this man who had become such a father figure to her and the only logical way to push past the worry was to dive into work. She did not want to debate this anymore. "Go home Jamie, get some sleep, I will be safe at the precinct, Adam is going to be with me."

"Safe," Jamie scoffed under his breath.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She demanded.

Jamie sighed hard, "I don't trust him."

"Any particular reason Jamie," She really was not in the mood for this.

"I just don't, I have heard some things about him."

"Such as," She asked.

"You know he's been through his fair share of partners."

"So has your brother!"

"But he gets them transferred listen Eddie, I just don't trust him especially with you, he has his way with woman too."

"Seriously Jamie," She scoffed.

"Eddie I just thought you should know!" Jamie said trying to defend himself but the anger in her eyes was enough indication to tell him that he had struck a chord.

"You know what Jamie, I don't get you! You are always the one who tells me not to always believe the rumors, like with Kara and here you are slandering my friend." She pushed past him to her elevator.

"I'm just worried for you Eddie he has been really clinging and whenever we hang out he gives me this death stare."

"He has always been nice to you Jamie, and he always speaks highly of you, I can't believe you would insinuate something like that!" Eddie crossed her arms in anger.

"Don't tell me you don't see it Eddie, when Dennis was attacked he wasted no time volunteering to partner with you."

"Now you think he caused Dennis's attack?"

"No…"

"Yes you do, Jamie I can tell by your tone," Jamie jumped in the elevator and as the doors closed he hit the emergency brake.

"I'm just Worried Eddie," He defended himself.

"No you are just jealous!"

"Jealous?"

"Yes Jamie, Jealous, I get close to another guy and you think I'm magically falling for them!"

"That is not true!" he yelled.

"Don't give me that lie, when you first met Adam you had those thoughts you told me. Jamie you don't have to "worry" about me, you are the one who is being too clingy, we shared two kisses and that was it there will be no us, now, please leave me alone!" She pushed the brake back in and let the elevator bring them to their destination

"Fine Eddie but don't say I didn't warn you!" He stormed off the elevator in a huff and entered the early morning crowd of NYC.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Amelia looked over at Jamie who had been silent since they got in the car. Her best guess was that it had something to do with Eddie because it didn't take a love guru to pick up on the chemistry between those two. His brow was furrowed and his hands clenched the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles where white.

"So, I'm assuming that protective duty didn't go well after I left." She looked at him waiting for an answer but she was sadly mistaken if she thought she was getting one. "Okay…" She breathed out and sat back in her seat listening to the static over the radio; unfortunately, it had been a quiet night. "I've never seen you this mad Reagan."

"Yeah well it was quite a night," He finally answered, she did not push it any farther. He was so livid, how could she possibly chalk it up to jealousy, sure he wasn't keen about seeing Eddie and Adam together but that was because he knew the truth. Maybe he had been foolish to assume that Adam had been behind the attack behind Dennis, the other murders had been violent and that didn't match up about what Danny had told Jamie about Hillgar. He had really pissed off Eddie, he had texted her a few times but there was not a reply. He now was letting it simmer; she needed her time to be angry so for now he would wait.

"Reagan, did you hear that?" Jamie snapped out of his thought trance. "A burglary two blocks away, they are calling for back up."

"Alright call it in, we'll take it." He flipped on the sirens and pressed his foot harder on the pedal, for now his problems had to be put on the back burner.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"You have been off, what's going on," Adam and Eddie stood in the precinct going over a few possible suspects, the killer had left them a note the day of Dennis' attack saying that another would be found but this time there was a speck of blood on it which they were also running through the data base.

"My partner was just attacked, I'm pretty upset about that," She said as if that were the obvious answer.

"No there is something else, what's going on Janko," His face was filled with concern, she wondered how anyone could possibly believe that he was a killer.

"I just got into it with Jamie," She sighed setting down her file.

"You're ex partner, what about?" Adam crossed his arms and straightened his stance.

"Believe it or not, you," She replied.

"Me, oh boy, did I do something wrong?"

"More like there are rumors about things you did wrong."

"Oh, well I can tell you that they are nothing but rumors."

"I believe it, but I just… I get it he is just looking out for you."

"Don't defend him, he was in the wrong, besides I think he has this crazy notion about us which may have been some Jealousy."

"Why would he possibly be jealous of me," Adam laughed.

"Unofficially Jamie and I had this thing, never defined but we had this untouched connection, we never pursued it because we were partners and when I became a detective we forgot about it because I wanted to focus on my new job."

"Do you still…you know have those feelings?"

"Yes, no… I don't know; I'll always care for Jamie but I just don't see it happening, he was my partner and he's the commissioners son."

"Ah, well that speaks enough on the topic, listen don't worry about me, I've heard the rumors and they are lies and as for Jamie he just sounds like he is watching his back." Eddie smiled at the understanding of Adam.

"Detectives," An officer ran into the office ran into the room in a hurry. "There's been another murder and we have a witness." Eddie lost her smile and looked at Adam who had already grabbed his keys and jacket

.BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"There," Jamie handcuffed the perp, Simon Richards to the hospital gurney, it was the last collar of his shift and a of course a Felony arrest. The person tried to rob a local bodega while Jamie and Amelia were inside, this one was pretty cut and dry.

"I'm gonna go see how long until the doc sees him." Amelia walked out leaving Jamie alone with Richards.

"What if I have something you need to know, will that help reduce whatever charges you have on me?" Jamie looked him over, not convinced what this man said was truthful.

"Depends on what you know."

"Those cop killings, and that firefighter, I may know the guy who did it, or at least some information on the killer."

"What do you know," This could be a big break through and with the latest killing of another officer under the killers belt the death pool kept rising against the NYPD favor.

"Hey I don't talk until I know I'm safe."

"Listen I'll call the detectives on the case, but until then you stay cuffed to the bed while the doctor checks out your bullet wound." Amelia reappeared with a nurse allowing Jamie to step out of the room to make a quick call. He clicked her name and after two rings it went to voicemail, it was late, almost two in the morning and with how early she woke up today to work Jamie couldn't be surprised if she were sleeping. "Hey Janko, listen I know you're mad at me and I'm sorry, but listen I think I have a perp that Amelia and I collared tonight that has some information on a case. He's not likely to go anywhere, Amelia shot him so he most likely will be here a while, I'll call your precinct and let you know." He sighed and was about to hang up before he brought the phone back up to his mouth.

"Eddie, I'm sorry."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Erin stood outside on the church steps listening to the bells ring, feeling the cool April breeze brush across her face. It was 10am,

church had just finished and as she stood on the steps waiting for her father to finish up his socializing she couldn't help but feel a bit of a gut feeling that something was wrong. In the distance, she watched her nephews wrestle in the grass much to Linda's disapproval but Danny and her grandfather were supervising. Linda looked over after saying goodbye to Sister Carol; she saw the uneasy look in Erin's eyes, she could sense that was something was off since they met at church that morning and it only seemed to get worse as the hour went on.

"Erin," Linda set a gentle hand on her sister- in- law's shoulder. Erin pulled her gaze from her nephews and over to Linda who gave her a kind but worried smile. Erin tried to give strong smile back but she knew it wasn't fooling Linda. "What's wrong Erin?"

"I just have a bad feeling right now, like something is wrong."

"Does this have anything to do with that fact that Jamie isn't here today?"

"Yes, he always calls if he doesn't make it to church, or if he won't be making it to family dinner." Danny came up the steps just as Erin voiced her concern.

"He worked a late shift last night, didn't even get in until at least five this morning."

"How do you know?" Linda asked.

"Maybe I was a little worried too and called the precinct to see if he picked up a shift," Danny mumbled. Linda laughed and wrapped her hands around her husband's shoulders. She kissed him on his cheek but when she turned back to Erin, she could see that the information did little to nothing to ease her mind.

"I still have a bad feeling; maybe I'll go check on him."

"Let him sleep, I'm sure he is okay sis, just tired, he'll call us soon." Erin nodded and smiled.

"I bet you're right, now go get your boys before they ruin their Sunday clothes." Linda nodded in agreement, Danny ran to his boys in a huff leaving the women alone.

"I know you are going to go check on," Linda smirked.

"Call it mother's intuition." Erin said with a serious look on her face.

"Go, I'll cover you, I'll say you went to get the dessert or something."

"You are the best," Erin smiled hugging her before walking to her car.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

She had tried calling him three times before arriving at her brother's door but he did not answer. When she made it there she knocked but there was no answer, she waited about twenty seconds before she knocked again, not hearing anything on the other side.

"Jamie, it's Erin, I know you are sleeping but a you please open the door?" She knocked again but still there was no answer. She pulled out her keys selecting the one that would open the door in front of her but she stopped and weighed her decision. Should she just Barge in, what if he was just sleeping? Then again, her constant knocking and phone calls should have woken him up, biting on her lip she inserted the key and grabbed the doorknob, to her surprise it was unlocked. The uneasy feeling in her stomach intensified, he was a NYC officer; no way in hell would he leave his door unlocked no matter how exhausted he was. She turned the knob and slowly pushed open the door calling his name.

As soon as she opened the door, enough to see inside her heart dropped and she became nauseous as horror washed over her. "Oh my God, Jamie," She yelled. He lay in a pool of blood, his pale complexion clashed with the crimson color of his blood leaving his body. Erin ran to his side and tried to decide where to start, it was a mess, and he had slashes in his shirt from where a knife had met the fabric and vicious tears in his skin where the knife entered his body. She put her fingers to his neck, hoping, praying to find a pulse. She let out a sob when she felt the faint thump against her fingers.

"HELP," She screamed in between sobs tearing at his shirt and trying to find the worst of the stab wounds. "HELP, PLEASE HELP," She screamed until finally one of Jamie's neighbor's came running into the apartment, Amber, Erin thought that was her name but right now she didn't have time to recall the almost useless fact.

"Call 911, tell them we need an ambulance," She commanded but Amber stood in shock staring at Jamie's bloodied and battered body. "AMBER!" Erin yelled, jolting the woman back to attention. "Call 911 please, Hurry!" The now pale faced woman nodded and ran back to her apartment. Erin directed her attention back to Jamie, he looked dead and it terrified her. She was pushing down on a stab wound on his chest but there was no reaction from her little brother. She heard a bunch of voices enter the apartment and soon she saw more hands on him. His neighbors had rallied and now they pressed towels and spare clothes on the wounds, one older man handed her a towel and she quickly switched out her hands for the absorbent cloth.

"Come on Jamie, please wake up." She placed her bloodied hand on his cheek; he was cold, freezing and non-responsive to her plea. She sobbed as she gave his cheek a tap but he did not stir. "Don't do this Jamie you have to wake up please, you have to wake up, don't leave me, don't leave us." She did not care that his neighbors were staring at her, listening to her beg her little brother to wake up. She stifled another sobs before her anger set in, who did this to him, who stabbed him, who would do this without any of his neighbors hearing. It was all swirling in her mind but in an instant, her focus was on keeping him from bleeding out. The paramedics arrived, gently pushing the others aside with the exception of Erin.

"Ma'am, we got him," The female spoke.

"This is my brother; I am not going to give up on him."

"Neither are we," The male spoke, Erin looked up to them, she took her hands away hesitantly before she pushed herself back so they could work on Jamie. Amber, the neighbor before wrapped her arms around Erin as she sobbed, in her mind, Erin prayed to God that he save Jamie, and not take another brother.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBb

So sorry this has taken so long to update I hope you enjoyed the chapter, review and let me know I love reading your comments!

Also sorry about the cliff hanger 3 Layna


	7. Chapter 7

"Another one and so close to the last murder!" Eddie yelled as she forcefully pressed the elevator buttons. Her Sergeant had just called and told her and Adam that another victim was being rushed to the hospital with a "likely" status. She had already had enough of this perp; he had killed enough and attacked her partner who still lay in a coma on the third floor.

"He is escalating," Adam said once the doors closed.

"But this doesn't make sense, all the victims that this guy goes after have died he makes sure of it but here we are with Dennis still alive and our next victim on the way, ALIVE."

"So he's getting sloppy," Adam, offered the explanation.

"How do you go from immaculate to sloppy, Immaculate to sloppy again," She had her reasoning right, he had murdered the past victims, each of them had been dead for hours before they were found.

"Dennis was a message, maybe he didn't fit into the group that the killer his killing, I mean all of them have to be connected somehow."

"And what about this next victim, what did Sarge say, I mean he is still alive."

"You heard me, he's a likely, from that the EMTs said to the officers who showed up, they didn't even expect him to make it here." The elevators doors opened and gave the detectives a full view of the ED, in full Chaos. There were police officer trying to get information from doctors, to Eddie's surprise she knew the officers.

"Walsh," Eddie called as Adam and she approached.

"Oh Eddie, thank God!" It was not until she was face to face with Kara that she could see the panic and worry along with tears forming.

"It was one of 12's officer's?" Eddie's heart sank when she made the realization; her old precinct was now under attack with a new victim.

"Eddie…" Kara began but she was cut off by the distracting pleads from none other than Erin.

"Please, you have to save him, Please," She sobbed gripping the doctor's arm. The sight of her made Eddie sick to her stomach, the Assistant DA was covered in blood; it was caked on to her hands and arms, her clothes and even her hair. Eddie could even see smears on Erin's face.

"Ma'am we are doing everything but you have to stay here," The doctor insisted. Her initial shock caused everything to stop, the voices around her muffled and her lungs constricted. She felt Adam place a hand on her shoulder.

"Eddie," He said calmly, worries evident in his face. She looked at him and shook her head. She watched the doctor leave Erin alone in the middle of the hall, she looked lost and scared, and then all at once she collapsed on the floor and began to sob. Instantly Eddie pushed past her own shock and quickly moved to her, she slowly kneeled beside her and placed a hand on her back rubbing small circles on her back. Erin looked up with tears flowing down her face, she just shook her head and fell into Eddie and began to sob in her shoulder.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Eddie and Adam sat in front of Erin who just stared at the door, her eyes red and puffy but her face looked sunken, she looked lost, her body was in the room but her mind was elsewhere. Eddie looked at Adam with worry, she had seen victims and their families in shock but this was different, she knew Erin, the well put together NYC assistant ADA; tonight that was gone.

"Erin," Eddie called for the fifth time, she placed her hand on Erin's knee. She had been a mess before, blood everywhere; the hospital was kind enough to give them a spare set of scrubs so she wasn't sitting in the waiting room coated with her brother's blood. "Erin, can you tell me what happened?" She sighed when Erin didn't answer giving Adam a knowing look that they weren't going to get anything from her.

"I'm going to go check on the perp Jamie caught last night, you stay with his sister," Adam stood up and walked out of the quiet room where they put Erin. Eddie stood up herself and paced the room, she needed Jamie to be okay, he was the one person in this world whom she trusted over anyone else. She started to kick herself for fighting with him, she knew he was just protecting her but he made her so angry sometimes, he was frustrating, god was he frustrating!

"It was everywhere," Eddie whipped around at the sudden sentence that Erin was able to form; she sat across from her again and held her hand. Erin's eyes were still looking at the door but she was talking. "There was so much blood, everywhere, I've never seen so much, I didn't think someone could still be alive having that much." Oddly, there was no emotion in Erin's voice, it must have been the shock but when she moved her gaze to Eddie she once again became overwhelmed with emotion. "Oh Eddie, I cant lose him, I cant lose another brother, not like this."

"Erin, he is the best place he can be right now and you found him, I need to find out who did this to him, I need you to tell me what happened!" She did not mean to sound so demanding but she wanted to find out who did this to her best friend and it seemed like her words jolted Erin out of her sobs and into the Erin that Eddie knew both from meeting her and also what Jamie told her.

"I walked in and saw him lying there, there was so much blood, and around him everything had been thrown around and broken, he fought back."

"He's a Reagan, of course he did," A small emerged from both of their faces. "Was there anything specific about the mess or something that wasn't Jamie's?"

"No, I don't think so," Erin had her eyes closed as she tried to remember everything in vivid detail. "Wait there was a card on his chest."

"A tarot card," Eddie asked.

"Yes but there were two," Erin replied

"Okay do you remember what the card where?"

"There was upside down hearts and…" She tried to go back, she finally remembered she opened and looked at Eddie, "The Devil."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The first one through the door was Frank, normally a stoic man now was aged twenty more years and worry in his face. As soon as he spotted Erin and she saw him they embraced in a hug, her bursting into tears and him tears in his eyes. He held on to his daughter, wrapping his protective arms around her like he did when she was little. She felt like that little girl right now, scared and vulnerable needing her dad to make it all better but this wasn't just going to disappear. Behind Frank the rest of the clan filed in and joined in the group hug, tears falling as the greatness of worry consumed the room. Henry broke from the group and looked at Eddie who waited in the corner in the room, holding on the two patient's belonging bags with Erin and Jamie's belongings; evidence.

"What do we know about this bastard," He demanded.

"Pop, she can't talk about the case."

"I'm the former police commissioner!"

"Former being the operative word," Frank retorted.

"We are working hard on this case; I want to catch this scumbag just as much as you all, Jamie is my best friend, I won't let you down." As she walked out of the room she felt a tear slide down her face and then another. She quickly brushed it off and continued down the hall.

"Detective," Eddie turned around and met with the nurse who ran up to her. "I'm glad I caught you, this man brought this for you, said to give this to you and you only." The nurse handed her the envelope and Eddie tore it open reading the letter carefully.

"How long ago did you get this?"

"A minute ago, a man brought it to me, he said give this to Detective Janko immediately."

"Then he left."

"Yes he used the blue elevators, those go to the…" Eddie took off before the sentence was finished, "Parking lot F, he was wearing a dark green hoodie and blue shoes, Nike I think," The nurse called. Eddie waved a hand of thanks and took off down the stairwell she made it down three stairwells before bursting through the door leading to the parking lot and quickly scanning the area. It took her a second to find the person she was looking for, the man in the hoodie.

"Hey Stop Police!" The man whipped around making eye contact with her before sprinting down the lane. Eddie gave chase easily catching the man, tackling him to the ground.

"Yo get off me!" He yelled in pain. She turned him over not easing up on her death grip on him.

"You left this note what does it mean?" She shoved the paper in his face, he tried to squirm in her grip but she was stronger than he was.

"It means what it says, the attacks on your partner and this one your friend aren't by the cop killer, your killer has a grudge against the men he killed because they didn't save his wife but the other two, those were copycats."

"You know who the killer is?"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Erin," Danny sat down beside his little sister who was still trying to make sense of everything. She kept going back to his apartment, Jamie lying on the floor, near death. She looked at Danny and gave him a weary smile before resting her head on his shoulder, she was tired, and this whole day had drained her of emotions and energy.

"He has a lot to do still," She spoke.

"You're right," Danny agreed brushing his sister's hair.

"He still has to move up to Sergeant or maybe detective."

"Yeah, he'd be a damn good boss, I don't think he wants to be detective." Danny was surprised to hear his sister want this for Jamie, she was supportive of course but she worried about him and today only reinforced her worry.

"And he had to tell Eddie how he really fells."

"Because let's be honest, I think everyone knows about how they feel about each other except for them." Erin laughed, it was true, the two of them where oblivious to the fact that they both were crazy about one another.

"Danny."

"Yeah, sis?"

"I'm scared."

"Me too, but you know Jamie strong and stubborn."

"The Reagan Men's mantra," She laughed through her tears, she snuggled her head deeper into him, she let him wrap her in a hug and in turn he let her cry.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

As soon as Eddie stepped into the apartment her heart sank, it took everything in her not to break down, not to vomit at the sight of all the blood. She had cried on her way over, she had just been pushed past her breaking point and there in her car she let it all out. As soon as she had driven up to the crime scene she pulled herself together, took calming breaths and collected herself on the elevator ride up. Now here she stood in the familiar apartment, she'd been here before but now it was trashed with crime scene tape and markers everywhere. The crowd of neighbors in the hall all talking to each other in shock set the scene for Eddie. A few neighbors were being questioned, she could tell that they had been there to help, their hands were still stained with blood though they had tried to wash it off.

"Eddie," She looked up and saw Adam walk towards her. He maneuvered around all the place markers and crime scene investigators to meet her at the door. "Are you sure you want to be here?" He placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want to be but I need to be, for Jamie." Adam nodded and guided through the apartment. It looked like a horror movie, she could see the fight in her mind as she followed the trails of blood.

"So far as we can tell it started here," Adam planted his feet on the floor above blood splattered. "He was stabbed here, until he stumbled to the kitchen." Eddie saw a hand print smeared on the wall where Jamie must have tried to push off. When they reached the Kitchen, more blood was presented. "I think he put up a hell of a fight because he didn't go down until we reach the coffee table. Eddie followed him to the living room where Erin had found Jamie, her stomach churned as she looked at the pool of blood. A crime tech was collecting some fragment he had found on the floor.

"Your victim, I think he knew the attacker," The tech spoke.

"How so," Eddie asked.

"The door, he let him in, there are no signs of a break in."

"Could he have left it unlocked, his sergeant said he got home late after pulling a double."

"No, Jamie was careful, he always locked the door," Her mind went back to her discussion with Simon Richards, the perp that Jamie and Amelia had caught. He was the man in the parking garage and he had plenty to say about the killer but also more to say about Jamie and Dennis' attacker. Right now she trusted no one, from what Richards had said the attack on Dennis and Jamie had been separate attacks set up to look like messages to her.

"I hate to even mention it but could Amelia be part of this?"

"I don't think so, the first murder she emptied her stomach, she told me she would be haunted by our victims face."

"A cover up…"

"No, it's not her, I would bet my life on it."

"Okay, sorry I just want to catch this guy before he strikes again."

"Me two, listen I need to get out of here, I just need some air, I'll see if I can get any closer with the perp that Jamie caught, someone has to question him."

"Let me do it," He quickly offered.

"No, you have to help here, I need the task, I need to do something."

"Okay but call me as soon as you get out."

"I will," She gave a tired smile before looking around Jamie's blood splattered apartment.

"Eddie be safe out there," Adam added. She gave a small nod and booked it out of the crime scene, she quickly made it to the front door before she felt the wave of nausea roll over her, she found the nearest trash can and puked up everything in her stomach before she could stand up again.

"Janko, you okay?" The voice was familiar, one she had heard a few times. She wiped her mouth and met the woman who was standing behind her with a pack of gum in hand.

"Baez, what are you doing here?"

"Reagan called me, told me about Jamie, I'm really sorry, I'm praying he pulls through, Jamie means the world to his family."

"He means the world to a lot of people, I can't believe this is happening." Eddie unwrapped the gum and began chewing, masking the horrible after taste.

"This killer is sending messages, I think to you."

"No who ever tried to kill Dennis and Jamie was not the same man who killed all of the other victims."

"How do you know this?"

"I have an informant, I cant trust anyone right now not even Adam."

"Especially not Adam, didn't anyone tell you his back story."

"Jamie tried but I didn't listen, I didn't think this was his game, attempted murder."

"How can I help you?"

"I need you to look up our killer, my informant gave me a name, I need you to look up Trevor Slate, his wife Vivian died in an accident and he blames the cops and fire fighters for not saving her."

"I will look him up, promise me you will be careful around Adam, around anyone."

"I will, you too, keep your involvement on the down low even from Danny, I don't want him to jump to conclusions."

"Okay, I'll call you when I have something."

"Thank you Baez." Maria snuck away quickly on a mission. Eddie looked at her phone, no phone calls from the Reagan family; no news was good news right? She moved to her car, slamming the door behind her she rested her arms and head on the steering wheel letting out some deep breaths. The vibration was amplified on her dash as her phone lit up. She took it and looked at the screen, it was Leslie, Dennis' wife.

"Hey Leslie, what's going on."

"Eddie Honey, he's awake, I knew I had to call you first, he is awake!"


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for your comments! I would just like to tell the guest reader who told me to "Try Harder"; if you read, the line before she answered it says Dennis' wife calls not a nurse or doctor so it does not violate HIPPA trust me I know I work at a hospital. Second, there is no reason Eddie would not be working the case, she is not in a relationship with Jamie and she has been on the case since the beginning, Hope you all enjoy this next chapter! Love Layna. BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Dennis," She knocked. He was sitting up in bed, alive, awake and with a tired smile on his face he welcomed her to the room. With everything that was happening, seeing Dennis awake made the day a little brighter but her mind was still on Jamie and his critical condition, wondering how surgery was going, wondering if he was going to make it through.

"Janko," His voice was a little raspy but it was music to her ears.

"Damn Dennis, you scared the hell out of me, I thought I had to partner with Adam now." Dennis let out a short puff of a laugh.

"He gave everyone one hell of a scare," Leslie spoke; she had her arms around their daughter, Hannah, who nodded in agreement.

"I know you're going to ask but I don't remember much," He looked almost embarrassed by the fact.

"Dennis you were attacked, you almost died; the fact that you're alive is enough."

"I know but I just want to catch this Son of a bitch."

"We all do Dennis," Eddie sighed, she had a suspect for murders but when it came to Dennis' attack and Jamie's attack she knew there was a different perp and she didn't want to believe it was Adam.

"Janko, what's wrong," Dennis looked at her in concern; he had grown to know her different tells.

"Nothing," She shook her head and threw out a smile to try to mask her worry.

"There was another attack wasn't there?" Leslie walked to Dennis and placed her hand on his shoulder trying to calm his anger. He reached his hand up and placed it on hers but his eyes never left Eddie.

"Not today Dennis, you need rest and this case is far too complicated for a healing man.

"Janko, I've been on the force for twenty eight years, I have seen my share of cases and I hate to tell you this but it's not my first hospital stay."

"We have two more dead and another one in surgery, listen get some rest Dennis, I promise we can work together but not until after you are all better." He was about to protest but his wife gave his shoulder a squeeze, she of course agreed with Eddie. With a quick goodbye and a promise for another visit, Eddie walked out the door. She made it half way to the elevators before she heard Leslie call for her. She turned around and waited while Leslie jogged to her.

"Thank you," It was a short sentence with a lot of impact.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Erin sat in Jamie's room just staring at him, she wasn't going to lie she was terrified about the way he looked. She looked at him and immediately her mind went to Joe; her older brother had come out of surgery, lasted an hour on machines before he lost his fight, and left her and the family behind. She had seen him, been there when it happened and now she was reminded again because Jamie looked just like him, the chest tube, the ventilator, everything. She reached out and touched his hand softly, he was cold, the loss of blood had caused poor circulation. She hadn't said much since her talk with Danny, instead she clung to her daughter the whole time he was in surgery but her mind was elsewhere. Back in his apartment, all the blood, there was so much; she never knew that a human could survive that much blood loss.

"Mom," Nicki appeared in the doorway with bottles of water and some sort of snacks she had managed to collect from the vending machine. Erin looked up at her daughter and gave her a watery smile as she made her way to the chair next to her.

"Thank you," her voice was small but she managed to rasp out the words. Nicki moved her chair closer and laid her head on her mother's shoulder, tears fell down her face.

"I was afraid, I still am but when you called and Uncle Danny answered I knew something awful happened."

"Your Uncle Danny's poker face isn't the greatest." This earned a weak laugh between the two as she nodded in agreement. Silence surrounded them as they both looked at Jamie. Erin traced the outline of the pulse ox meter on his finger before lifting his hand in hers. He was cold yet it was a higher temperature than when she had found him. She looked at his monitor; the rhythm of his breathing matched the beeping on the machine.

"Mom," Nicki finally spoke again, her voice just above a whisper. Erin looked up at her daughter, "Do you think he was scared?" That was a question that had ran through Erin's head, was he afraid, he obviously fought back but he had been down on the floor bleeding out for hours, was he afraid, did he think he was going to die?

"I don't know," Erin, sighed. "I'd like to think he wasn't, but this is a scary situation isn't it, all of us are afraid right now so I can only assume he may have been." She felt the stinging pain of tears in her eyes as she spoke. Nicki wrapped her arms around her mother and buried her face into her shoulder. "He is so strong, he always has been, he will be okay." Erin tried to reinsure them both of this but was she watched her little brother breath with the help of a tube down his throat and the crimson line that fed the blood back into his body she had her slightest of doubts.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBb

"Eddie, you should go see him." Adam said with worry, she had been staring blankly at her computer screen for the past ten minutes looking lost. "Eddie, can you even hear me?"

"I'm fine; I just want to catch this son of a bitch." In all, honestly, she was far from fine, her best friend was on death's doorstep and the man she was partnered with now was quite possibly the attacker.

"I'm just saying Eddie, you should be down there I can handle this, take the day, this is a rough situation."

"I appreciate the caring but honestly I need to be here, I just sent Jamie's clothes and the possible skin particles to the crime lab and now I need to go over what we have."

"There were skin particles?" Adam asked in surprise.

"Yes, he's a cop obviously he fought back, we have a DNA of this guy hopefully he pops up in our system."

"Yeah hopefully," Eddie studied Adam's body language hoping to catch on to any give always but not even the slightest waver. She began to slip through each crime scene before her phone went off and with a quick glance, she saw Maria's name on the screen.

"I've got to get this, I'll be right back." Adam looked at her in curiosity but she quickly mouthed the word "Mother" and he just nodded. She moved quickly down the hall and into the file room. "Janko," She answered quickly.

"Hey, it's Baez, can you meet?" Her words were rushed and in a whispered into the phone.

"I can take lunch, maybe in ten, meet me at Amira's Café," Eddie quickly answered before ending the phone call. She casually moved back to her desk and sat down in her chair, his eyes focused on her.

"Everything okay with your mom," He looked at her with suspicion.

"Fine, she wanted to talk about my brother."

"That was a quick chat," He replied.

"I told her I'd call her back, what's with the third degree?"

"Nothing sorry," She threw him a face smile and chuckle before returning to her computer screen. She felt him watching he closely; she had to be extra cautious about showing her emotions.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

She rushed into the busy Deli and threw her coat on the back of the chair across from Baez who patiently sipped on her coffee. In front of her laid a thin file one that would indicate that the person's information it held must be a clean law abiding citizen.

"Sorry I had to sneak by Adam." She eyed the folder, her hopes now slowly deflated.

"I know it doesn't look like much but to be honest finding something on Trevor Slate is impossible, he is an outstanding member of society."

"So you got nothing on him," Eddie sighed.

"No priors but I do have two separate incidences with the NYPD that Trevor started."

"After his wife Vivian's death," She asked.

"Yes, Vivian Slate died last year on Broadway during a takedown. She was held hostage after they exited a play, the gunman made the demands but he ended up killing her. Ever since then Trevor Slate has blamed the NYPD for not trying the best they could."

"And that's where my victims come into play."

"Yes, and your firefighter, he was trained in hostage negotiation he couldn't save her, honestly, none of them would have been able to."

"What do you mean?"

"The killer, his name was Alexander Truman, he was a forty year old business man who had been in debt after and investment went wrong, he set out to die that day."

"Suicide by cop," Eddie sighed. "But why take a hostage, why kill Vivian?"

"He took her to make this seem like he was a threat, but he got spooked, something about a glimmer from the roof top he thought it was a sniper but it wasn't, he got scared and in the confusion he shot her, it was an accident but she died."

"But wouldn't Slate see that we tried?"

"No, when Vivian was first taken he tried to fight Truman who pistol whipped him and knocked him out he woke up to Truman rambling about how the cops were out to get him, when the trigger was pulled he woke up just in time to see his wife killed."

"That's awful, I can't imagine."

"It must have been terrible for him but it doesn't excuse these murders, he had two fights with cops on duty, one he was drunk in but both times he was cut loose, a favor called in by Colin Anderson, one of the detectives on duty during the murder of Vivian Slate."

"I imagine you contacted him?"

"Of course, he actually retired this year, he became close with Slate after the murder, he thought the situation wasn't handled the best it could be and feeding that into the ear of a grieving spouse will only cause chaos."

"Hence the killings, we have to catch Slate, how many people were on that report?"

"Other than your victims and Colin Anderson, there is a Missy Ferguson, she is a beat cop who was training that day, she actually had to detain Slate who was as you know injured and angry."

"We should find this Missy Ferguson; she could be the last victim."

"My thoughts exactly," She said standing up. "I've got her last known address about four blocks from here, called her husband and he said she went out for her nightly run."

"Please tell me she keeps to a route."

"Yes and in a total guess I bet she is close to Canal Street, we have to leave now." Baez threw a few dollars on the table before her and Eddie jogged out of the café to her car.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

They were going in blind, not knowing where this woman would be exactly or where and or if Slate would strike tonight. They scanned the street, a few people out for a walk but no sign of Missy.

"Okay so she has one of those trackers that tell you her specific route and this section of Canal Street is where she would run." Maria held up the image that Missy's husband had sent them. Eddie took a long look and then focused on the street trying to find her and then she saw what she needed.

"There, that alley, its dark and secluded, come on." They ran across the street to the alley, guns drawn and flashlights out they slowly made there was through. It was abandoned and as they looked around, they thought it was loss until something clattered to the ground. Eddie and Maria focused their lights towards the source of the noise. Standing there was Slate and with him was Ferguson.

"Trevor Slate NYPD put your weapon down and let officer Ferguson go."

"No she has to pay!" He tightened his grasp on Missy who squirmed under the knife that sat tightly against her throat."

"Is this what Vivian would have wanted Trevor?" Eddie tried.

"Don't say her name, you don't get to say her name, people like you, the so called heroes got her killed!"

"Trevor we are so sorry about what happened to Vivian but Truman was sick he was a sick man and he wanted to end his life, he got scared, he jumped and he shot her," Maria explained.

"Don't you dare make it sound like an accident he murdered my wife in cold blood and you let it happen!"

"Trevor, Vivian died at the hands of a mentally unstable man and sure we are partially to blame, but you are no better than your wife's murderer." She could see that he was offended by her words but he considered them, she had gotten through to him and Maria saw it too.

"You say that Truman took away your wife but you are doing the same, all those men had wives and kids, and Missy she had a husband worried sick at home right now with their one year old."

"I just want her back," He sobbed dropping the knife to his side; Missy took this advantage and disarmed the sobbing man, bringing him to the ground. Baez ran to him and cuffed him, pulling him to his feet and rattling off his Miranda rights. Eddie took that time to move to Missy and check her over.

"Hey yanked me into this alley and said I was going to pay for what I did, if you and your partner hadn't gotten here when you did I would have been dead for sure."

"But you're here and I'm sure your husband wants you home ASAP but let's get you checked out," She walked her out of the alley to the ambulance that was waiting, surrounded by back up, one nightmare down.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

When she walked back into her precinct the crowd erupted into applause for taking down the cop killer, she could only guess that Baez was getting the same hero's welcome back at her precinct. Cops and detectives clapped her on the back and gave her the "way to go's" and the "Great Job's" as she made her way to her desk. She could not help but notice that Adam was missing. Before she could ask, her Sergeant burst out of his office and called her in. She quickly made her way in and took a seat.

"Janko this is a job well done, the cops can work with a little more security tonight in Manhattan."

"Thank you Sarge, it's my job, what I was trained to do."

"And all on your lunch break, I assume you had a source who told you about Missy Ferguson's whereabouts?"

"Yes sir," She knew where this was going.

"A detective from another precinct whom accompanied you to this take down instead of Adam Hillgar?"

"Yes sir," She replied sheepishly.

"And why wasn't he informed or at least me for that matter?"

"We had limited time, I apologize Sarge, it won't happen again."

"It better not, instead of focusing on the precinct betrayal I will focus on the food, a cop killer was taken down today."

"Yes sir."

"A hell of a job, now go back to paperwork for this collar."

"Yes sir," She stood up and headed to the door but she quickly turned back. "Sir where is Hillgar?"

"Adam left after the new, I suspect he is hurt, but he will get over it." Eddie let out a nervous laugh and moved out of the office. She was bombarded by more congratulations, which she thanked but she had a new focus. She was back in the file room alone, she hit the speed dial and placed the phone the to her ear.

"Hey I need protection on both Dennis Canter and Jamison Reagan's room, not to be left alone." Adam was at large and now with the real killer caught she knew it was only a matter of time before he was going to silence his two victims.


	9. Chapter 9

Her chest was on fire as she ran down the hospital hall to Dennis' room, he was her first stop, she knew that Jamie was safe with his family but she had to warn Dennis. She pushed past a group of techs and nurse quickly pulling her badge out and flashing it to the officers stationed at the door. Dennis sat up laughing at something that his wife had said but his smile soon faded as soon as he saw Eddie in her panic state.

"Janko, what's wrong?" He looked at her with worry; Leslie matched his expression.

"Is it the killer did you find out who it was?"

"We caught him, but he didn't attack you and Jamie." The worry soon was soon replaced with confusion. "Dennis, how long did you know about Adam?"

"Officer Hillgar, what is she talking about Dennis?" Dennis now looked down at his blankets which he crumpled in his fists, he wore a face of embarrassment.

"Dennis," Eddie demanded.

"I didn't know he'd go this far, he never physically hurt anyone and I was embarrassed to say he scared me."

"Dennis he has been moved to eight different precincts, why would you agree to have him partner with us?"

"Anyone who denied him ended up getting fired or transferred I didn't want to be the next on that list."

"He almost killed you Dennis!"

"He never was physically violent with anyone, you're sure he did this."

"Yes, Jamie warned me and I was so stupid," She sat on the edge of his bed.

"We all know how he was, but he never attacked anyone, he let the other officers attack him, that his game."

"He wanted to be my partner, he asked me out, I denied him more than once, you are too nice to ever fall into his trap and Jamie doesn't work with us, you were threats he couldn't eliminate."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know, he disappeared after Baez and I took down Trevor Slate, the killer, he was using it as a cover up for your attacks." Dennis shook his head and let out a heavy sigh, disappointed in himself for trusting this man, the mess that had been made.

"So he is out there, you think that he will be coming back to finish me off."

"Oh god," Leslie grabbed a tight hold on Dennis' hand.

"Listen, I'm posting two of the smartest cops I know from the twelfth, you're house is close to there, I worked with Walsh and I trust her with my life!"

"Okay," He nodded giving his wife a reassuring squeeze.

"TARU is at your place now setting up some equipment, everything will okay I promise, I won't let him hurt you." She worried with his discharged tomorrow morning but she trusted Walsh and Ragetti ever since the pharmacy incident two years prior.

"I know Eddie, Thank you, and I'm sorry." She shook her head, she did not want an apology; she just wanted him safe.

"I have to go tell the Reagans, if you need me you have me on speed dial, call me okay."

"We will," Leslie smiled, fear still evident in her eyes.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"You're sure about this Detective," Frank had to make sure there was proof if he was going to nail Adam. Eddie nodded as she tried to steal small glances at Jamie through the doorway. She was avoiding his room, partially from guilt but also because she did not want to see him so close to death. The doctors had not gotten any new developments; he was not improving nor worsening at this time.

"I knew it was only a matter of time with Hillgar, his innocent plea was only going to get him so far," Danny said furiously.

"I feel so stupid for not seeing it."

"No one saw it Eddie, at his other precinct he acted like a great guy, he picked his victim and then slowly starts his attack." She nodded to Danny's excuse but she wished she listened to Jamie instead of blowing him off, maybe then he would not be here, Frank noticed that.

"This isn't your fault Detective Janko, this man was a ticking time bomb, if anything I should have excused him from the NYPD with all the trouble he caused."

"The legal side of that would have destroyed this department, you're hands were tied."

"Wow you sound like Erin," Danny joked.

"I learned a lot in the academy but also having Jamie as a partner really puts a lot into perspective."

"Harvard strikes again, I'm glad that schooling did some good." Frank looked at Danny in surprise. "What, I get it the law is the law."

"I'll keep that in mind next time you get into with Erin." They all laughed, but Eddie was cut short when she thought about how Jamie may never give her another lecture. Danny looked at her as she stared at Jamie, he knew she wanted to go in there but was afraid; she needed a little push.

"Listen Janko, my Dad and I need to eat and like you said I can't leave Jamie alone, will you keep an eye on him?" She looked up at him unsure, she knew what he was doing and part of her wanted to be in there, no, she needed to be in there.

"Yeah," She managed to squeak out.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

She hesitated at the doorway, Frank, Danny had left five minutes ago, and she still was not able to walk onto his room. She was not going to lie the machines that were keeping Jamie alive were intimidating, she could not figure out why. She slowly made it into the room, one foot in front of the other, she walked in, it took time but soon she was standing at his bedside. She went to touch his face but she quickly pulled back, she acted as though he was fragile, as if when she touched him something would go wrong. She pulled a chair close to him and seated herself comfortably before letting out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry Jamie, I should have trusted you, should have believed that Adam was the bad guy but I was blinded by his charm." She carefully lifted his hand in hers; it was heavy and cold. "There's a lot of things I should have done Jamie but I didn't and here you are, he put you here and I don't know if you're going to be okay." She wanted to believe he was going to be but they listed him in critical condition, which was a step down from the guarded condition he was listed as a couple of days prior.

"I'm going to catch him Jamie, make him pay for this, I don't know how but I will, he isn't going to get away with this." She squeezed his hand gently, she wanted to yell at him to wake up, to be okay, to even tell her I told you so but she couldn't all she could do was cry. Silently she cried, tears slowly falling as she looked at Jamie's battered shell of a body.

"I am so sorry Jamie, I hope you know that, I hope you can hear that, I'm so sorry and I love you." She kissed him on the cheek and sat back down clutching his hand like a lifeline, like it was the only thing keeping him here.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

She sat with Jamie for two hours before Danny came back, this time with Linda and told her to go home and get some rest. Honestly, the crying had exhausted her, all she wanted to do was go home and pass out just so she could wake up refreshed in order to catch Adam. She took the elevator up to her floor and searched her purse for her keys. Through the receipts and miscellaneous crap, she finally pulled them out and forced them into the lock. She walked in and threw her purse and keys on the couch and sorting through her mail.

"Glad you're finally home," She gasped dropping the mail as she whipped around in the dim lightly.

"You son of a bitch," She yelled. She looked at him with hate in her eyes; he just smiled at her, a gun pointed towards her chest.

"Now now Edit, is that really how you want to talk to me, I thought we had some real chemistry."

"You thought wrong," She growled. She walked backwards as he walked towards her.

"You don't think I wasn't going to search your apartment, I already found your two 'hidden guns', they were easy." She cursed herself, she could not move for her purse, one quick move and he could shoot.

"What do you want Adam," She asked in disgust.

"I came to explain myself; you obviously think I'm the bad guy in this."

"You attacked two officers, two men who did nothing to you!"

"That is not true, they were in our way."

"Our," She questioned.

"Come on Eddie, we were meant to be; partners and lovers but Dennis and Jamie ruined that." She felt sick, he was delusional and there was no telling what his end game was. "As soon as I laid eyes on you I thought to myself that you were the prettiest girl I've seen." He had backed her into a corner and as he pulled himself closer to her, he ran the gun against her face. "You were the one for me, you should have been my partner but Sarge put with you that soft, lame excuse of a man."

"Dennis is a great cop!"

"He is a coward," he screamed back. "He couldn't even deny me, he wasn't good enough."

"So you tried to kill him."

"Kill him, go no I'm not a monster, I only wanted him out of the game."

"So you attacked him."

"It was easy, I mean he was predictable, I knew if I called him for help he would come. I made the call, told him where I was told him to meet me and he did."

"You almost killed him, you beat him, stabbed him and he almost bled out."

"Why do you think I called 911, I got him help, like I said I cared for the man, a good guy just not a good match for you."

"He trusted you!"

"Trust is a killer, I think Jamie knew that." Eddie grew furious, she shoved him back into the fridge and ran to the front door but he recuperated too quickly. He ran to her and reached her, yanking her by the hair she let out a scream; He quickly covered her mouth and places the barrel of the gun at her temple. "Come Eddie don't do anything stupid, I would hate to kill you, I mean after all I think you are my soul mate." She pulled away of him, falling him on the couch with a huff.

"We are not soul mates Adam, you're psychotic!"

"Eddie I am disappointed to hear you say that," He had such a calm demeanor it scared her. "After all the trouble I went through," with his free hand he rolled up his sleeve to reveal the bandages. "He was a fighter but I was able to take him down." Eddie felt all the hatred in the world towards this man. "It's no secret the chemistry you share with Reagan, that's why he had to be eliminated completely, unlike Dennis."

"What did you do Adam?"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Jamie plopped down at his couch, he was exhausted, pulling such a long shift really drained him and all he wanted to do was sleep but he was still wired from his tour. Instead he turned on his television and flipped through the channels, about this time in the morning there where only infomercials and Church television. He sighed and decided on the news, the same old death or destruction he saw every day. He walked to the kitchen, turned on the faucet, and let the water run cold, looking at the clock it was 5:13am, he had to be in church in less than four hours, maybe he could just skip this week. He took a large gulp of water before taking the glass back to the couch. He laid down on the couch and listened to the news anchor talk about the new technology that was "sweeping the nation" but soon he drifted to sleep._

 _He jolted upright when the knock on the door woke him up, he looked at the clock he had been out for about a two hours. He slowly pulled himself from the couch, still groggy he made his way to the door, who would be here at this time. He looked through his peephole and instantly he grew confused, he opened the door to Adam who stood at the doorway, a friendly smile._

 _"Adam, what are you doing here?" He asked crossing his arms._

 _"Hello to you too Reagan," He replied._

 _"I'm sorry it's just that it's so early."_

 _"I know I'm sorry, I just got off and I think we need to talk." Jamie looked at him unsure, "for Eddie's sake," He quickly added. Jamie sighed and pushed the door open all the way allowing Adam access into his apartment. He watched as Adam walked around and scanned his things._

 _"Listen Adam, I understand you want to talk about Eddie but I have to be up in like two hours."_

 _Adam turned around and smiled nodding, "We can make this real quick Reagan."_

 _"So is this about the case you both are working on because we tried to keep her under protection but she is hard headed and refused it."_

 _"I don't think you respect her that much, calling her hard headed," Adam still roamed around the apartment looking at everything._

 _"Excuse me," Jamie asked in offense, his eyebrow furrowed as Adam turned back and nonchalantly repeated himself._

 _"You don't respect her, you don't know her at all if you think she is going to give up this case, if it were her that was attacked would you just give up?"_

 _"No, Listen I respect Eddie plenty, I worked with her for six years, trained her, I think I know her pretty damn well."_

 _"But you don't that's just it, you don't respect her, she has told me things Reagan, told me how you came one to her on the job, beat up a perp just because he shoved her." Jamie was shocked that she told him this stuff. "I think you should leave her alone, you have made her upset too many times, I don't want to see her get hurt."_

 _"I think that's up to Eddie if she wants to cut ties with me she can but you can't make that decision for her."_

 _"I want what's best for her and all you care about is what's best for you, you even told her those nasty rumors about me, it's honestly pathetic." Jamie was disgusted._

 _"I think you should go," He got up and moved to the front door opening it and motioned it for him to get out._

 _"So testy Reagan," Adam stood up and moved to the door slowly. "She doesn't need you; she needs a man not a boy in a police uniform."_

 _"You are no man Hillgar, getting good cops canned, a bully, they're rumors they are facts!" Jamie was furious, how dare he tell him that he wasn't good enough for Eddie. Adam gave him a scowl, the friendly smile he came in with was long gone. As he reached the door, he stood face to face to Jamie._

 _"You should have well enough alone," Jamie wondered what he meant but in an instant he got his answer. He had the wind knocked out of him as the cold slender metal entered his stomach. Adam pulled the knife out and Jamie quickly brought his hands to the knife wound, blood quickly filled his hands. Adam kicked the door shut as Jamie stumbled towards the kitchen, his off duty weapon was on the kitchen counter but Adam was quick. He grabbed Jamie's shoulder and whipped him around throwing Jamie against the sink and shoving the knife into his flesh again in his stomach. Jamie was not going down without a fight; with what strength he had he shoved Adam away and grabbed at the knife as Adam tried to plunge it again, his fought him over it and was even able to cut Adam's arm. It was a short live victory, Adam quickly over powered him and was able to get Jamie in the arm, with exhaustion Jamie fell to the ground and began to push himself away from Adam._

 _"You are weak, she needs someone strong and you are only getting in the way." Adam watched as he pulled himself to the couch, he chuckled at his sorry attempt to escape. Jamie pulled on the cord to his lamp, sending it clattering to the ground, he threw everything from the coffee table and pushed over a shelving unit; maybe if someone heard him they would call for help but Adam caught on and quickly moved to him. He kicked Jamie on his back, Stepping on his wrists to pin him down. Adam pushed on one of the stab wounds causing Jamie to groan in pain._

 _"Admit it Jamie, you aren't good enough for her."_

 _"Go… to hell," Jamie spat at him; Adam backhanded him, slicing his face slightly in the process._

 _"You're a poor excuse for a man and a cop, "He raised the knife again this time hitting him the chest, felt his breathing become constricted, panic set in. His body was shutting down and fighting back was now becoming harder. "Tell you what Reagan, let me just do everyone a favor." With a quick movement, he struck twice more before being satisfied that he had done enough damage. He slowly stood up and wiped the knife clean that with a cloth he kept in his back pocket. With one last attempts Jamie grabbed Adam's ankle and gauged it with his nail, Adam just kicked him off and made his way to the counter, taking Jamie's gun. Jamie felt his eyes grow heavy part exhaustion, part blood loss; he breathing rattled as blood slowly made its way into his chest._

 _"Like I said Reagan you should have left well enough alone." He gave him a wicked smile before he quietly closed the door behind him. Jamie laid on the floor, his body not allowing him to move or even call out for help, it was only a matter of minutes before he lost consciousness, bleeding out, no one knowing what happened, no one looking for him.  
_ _ **BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**_

 __Tears fell down her face, she felt physically ill, and the man before her now was a sick and psychotic man. Jamie had gone through hell, she could not begin to imagine how scared he was, just hearing it she was terrified.

"You're disgusting; a sick man."

This may be true but we were meant to be, I did what I had to do." Eddie let out a sob as Adam stroked her cheek, the gun still pointed at her chest, Jamie's gun. "We are free to be together, you and I, and that's just what we are going to be." He yanked her up off her couch by the arm and towards the door.

"Where are you taking me," She squirmed in his grasp.

"Home," He replied with a crazed smile, she knew she had to get out or else she was going to be killed.


	10. Chapter 10

I just want to thank everyone who had reviewed, you are so fabulous, and honestly I don't know what I would do without your kind words. I just want to throw out a special thank you to Dana Hale who is a constant reviewer, also Amina who wrote a very sweet comment last chapter. Sorry this took so long but I just quit one of my jobs so I have a lot more spare time. I love you all, thank you so much. Layna

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Reagan, hey," Dennis called as he pulled on his jacket. Danny smiled and walked into the hospital room that was soon to be vacant, Dennis was being discharged today.

"Hey Denny, thought I'd come see you off and make sure you won't be using your attack as a sympathy card at the next poker game."

"Ha ha Reagan, I don't need sympathy I can kick your ass any time in a poker match." He stood up with the assistance of his wife only to be carefully seated in a wheelchair. "How's your kid brother doing, Eddie has been giving me updates though they haven't seem to be anything progressive."

"He's alive," Danny gave a sad smile.

"I'm sure he will be okay, he is a Reagan after all," Leslie smiled.

"Thank you Leslie, I believe so too." He lied, he was terrified, sure the Reagan men were strong but they weren't invincible, hell they lost Joe seven years ago and he fought for a full day before he passed away."Hey I'm surprised Janko isn't here to walk out with you," Danny noticed the missing member.

"Me too, she told me she would sure be here before she left last night."

"I'm sure she is trying to track down Hillgar, I was actually leaving to go help her and Baez."

"Who's with Jamie?"

"Renzulli, he had off today and volunteered to stay with him."

"I trust Tony, I just hope you can wrangle in Hillgar soon, I'd like to live out retirement in piece."

"Retirement," Danny was surprised Dennis was only 57.

"This stab would did some damage to my ticker, I got offered a desk job but honestly I'm tired and I think I ran my course but they gave me full benefits and my pension."

"That's great Dennis; let's just hope Jamie doesn't join you at 33."

"Nah, he's young, he will be okay Danny."

"I hope so but for now I have to go catch this scumbag, keep you and my kid brother safe." He moved to the door, "maybe you could let me win next poker night for saving your ass."

"Hey I need recuperation time, you get one freebee," Danny laughed. "Hey if you see Janko tell her thanks for stopping by."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Eddie yanked hard trying to free only to be denied her freedom, she screamed in frustration as she fell to the cold basement floor that Adam locked her in. She did not know where she was or how long she had been down there all she knew was that she was trapped with a psychotic man. There were no windows in the place no way for her to see the outside world to navigate where in NYC she was if that was where she even was. The last thing she remembered was Adam pushing her through the parking garage with a gun to her side, a quick hit to the head caused her to black out and now here she sat alone.

"Adam!" She screamed. She had tried that for the past, what she thought to be half hour but he did not come downstairs and all she was really doing was losing her voice. She was terrified, she thought of what he was doing if he was not here at this house; he was probably trying to get to Jamie or Dennis. With her free hand she gingerly touched her head, it stung and the side of her face was covered in blood from the wound he created from the pistol whip to the head. A jingle of keys caused her to stand again this time she moved closer to the wall, trying to distance herself from him.

He appeared in the doorway with a bowl and a rag throw over his shoulder, he had a softer demeanor now as if he was now someone caring. He smiled at her, one of the charming smiles he used when they worked together; she squirmed away from him.

"Now Edit, we really need to clean this nasty cut." He dipped the rag in the bowl and began to wipe her face, which she protested.

"Don't touch me!" She said shoving him with her free arm.

"There is no need to throw a temper tantrum; I'm just trying to help."

"I don't want your help, you are the one who gave this to me; you are a monster."

"A monster, really, I don't think I am, all I am trying to do is make this work."

"Make what work, you and I are not a thing!" This made him angry and he swiftly backhanded her across the face causing her to let out a yelp of pain.

"See what you make me do, I don't want to hurt you but if you are going to continue to fight me I will have to."

"Just let me go Adam, this is not how you treat someone you like, you're a cop for God sakes!"

"I think you need to calm down, maybe you can stay here and think it over, you will love me Eddie, we were just meant to be."

"No we aren't, I don't love you, I love Jamie," She yelled back. She instantly regretted it as she saw the fury build up inside him only to have a sinister smile cross his face.

"Well then I guess we will have to fix that now wont we."

He carefully set down the bowl and turned to the only exit. "Adam, please, think about this, please," She screamed it but it was too late he closed the door behind him and she listened to him lock it. What had she just done she thought to herself as she began to sob.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Nicki closed her textbook in frustration; law school was going to be a pain in her ass. She put her books on the floor and sprawled out in the chair, she really needed a break.

"I don't know Uncle Jamie, am I really supposed to be a lawyer?" She wished he could answer, he of all people knew about questioning a career choice. To be honest she knew that if he was awake and could talk to her he would say that she was smart and it was up to her, what her heart told her. She smiled and grabbed his hand and gave it a little squeeze. "Uncle Jamie, I know you're a fighter, we need you here, I need you here to see me through law school, see me succeed, you and Uncle Danny are two very important men in my life, and you two have been better father figures than my own." A tear trickled down her cheek but she held a small smile, "Don't tell Mom I said that, I think she would get too much joy knowing she is doing a really good job."

"As she should, it's a mother's mission in life to feel that way." Nicki jumped at the sudden arrival of her Aunt Linda who gave her an amused grin. Nicki quickly wiped the tears from her face and straightened up. "You don't have to hide that you're afraid, I am too, and I will admit that I've cried at least every three hours."

"I just can't imagine life without him; any losses in our family would be devastating."

"Like your Uncle Joe's, it tormented us, but Jamie is still hanging in there, I just talked to his doctor his brain activity has been on a steady rise." It had been a terrifying when the doctor first walked in to tell the family how Jamie had hypoxia, he had been on the out for almost two hours before Erin found him, he had lost a couple of liters of blood and that coupled with hypoxia had messed him up. He was no fighting for his life and slowly but surely he was winning but he was far from okay, far from out of the woods.

"That's good, I just will feel better when he wakes up and yells at all of us for fussing over him."

"Has Eddie been in today?"

"No, I am sure she is on the case."

"Yeah probably," She said unconvinced. She called Danny and he had told her Eddie hadn't been in yet, he reassured her that Eddie was probably with Jamie and now that Nicki just convinced that she felt uneasy. "You know what honey I'm going to give your uncle Danny an update, think you can stay a few minutes longer?"

"Yeah my class doesn't start for another two hours." Linda smiled and exited the room waving to Renzulli and Amelia. "I'll be right back, keep an eye on them."

"Of course Linda, with my life," Renzulli smiled. She gave him a quick one back as she pulled out her phone and hit Danny's number.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Okay, no I will I promise," Baez could sense the worry in Danny's voice as he spoke to Linda. "Okay, I love you too, bye." He flipped his phone shut and slammed his hand on the desk.

"What's wrong, is Jamie okay," Maria asked in concern.

"The kid's fine; Baez have you talked to Eddie today?" A look of dread passed over her face as she caught on to the bad news he had just received.

"Oh god, no, I haven't." It took them two seconds to jump up and run out the door.

"We were so worried about Dennis and Jamie that we forgot to leave someone with Eddie." He quickly buckled in and started his car before squealing off the curb and taking off towards Eddie.

"Danny she refused the protection," Baez felt just as bad but Eddie had denied any police protection.

"I know but we should have at least told her she had to stay with Jamie."

"She would have rather stayed on the case."

"And look where that got her," He took a quick left turn on to Eddie's street pulling the parking break up and exiting the car. Baez called in back up as they sprinted up the stairs to her apartment. The door was ajar, definitely not a good sign, Baez slowly pushed the door fully open, there were no signs of forced entry but there were subtle little hints of struggle, a picture on the call slightly crooked, a glass knocked over but no blood. They cleared the apartment and met back in her living room.

"Her purse is here, wallet, gun and keys; he took her here now the question is where." With Eddie now missing the stakes were higher, Adam now had a captive, one who he could hold over them in exchange for his freedom.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"No Pop, you can't do that, its cheating and you wouldn't want to teach your grandsons cheating would you?" Linda and the boys sat with Henry playing some ridiculous game that the boys had chosen.

"It's not cheating it's just expanding the rules."

"Oh come one Pop, no way its cheating," Jack said putting his phone down for a minute.

"Fine," Henry grumbled moving his piece five spaces. Linda stood up and stretched, she had been sitting forever and she began to feel stiff. A nurse entered the room, she was new, she must have been Linda had never seen her around.

"Hi… Greta," Linda read her nametag as the nurse made her way to Jamie.

"Hello, Mrs. Reagan, how are we doing today?"

"Fine, I wasn't aware there was a shift change, where is Louis?"

"He had a family emergency, I'm covering for him," She looked over her vitals in his chart.

"How long have you been here for?"

"I've been here for years; actually I started on the second floor before making it here in the ICU."

"I've never seen you around." Linda looked at her unconvinced of this woman's story.

"We must just miss each other; do you work on this floor?"

"No I work in ED, for many years, I'm a nurse," Greta, who now had her back toward Linda, stiffened slightly at the mention of being a nurse. "You know his vitals were taken twenty minutes ago."

"Dr. Liebermann asked for them again."

"Right, listen I think maybe another nurse should come in." Henry who had been listening now stood up and put the kids behind him.

"A problem Linda," He asked.

"No I just prefer to know my nurses."

"We are very short today; I'm just doing my job."

"I just don't know you, please send Janice in." Greta sighed and walked out.

"What was that about?"

"I just had an uneasy feeling about her." She walked past him and into the doorway in between Renzulli and Amelia. "That woman, Greta, don't let her in here, and please keep an eye on her, I think Jamie is in more danger than we think.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB


	11. Chapter 11

Devildog3479 you didn't miss anything, Greta is new and you will learn about her, she has something to do with Adam Hillgar.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB It was driving her crazy, she had to be down there for at 24 hours, she could not tell but it felt far longer. Her wrists were chaffed from her constant fight against the rope binding her wrists, her voice completely gone and her throat raw from her constant cries for help, her whole body ached and she had long since run out of tears. She tried to look around through the dimly lit room, it was nothing but boxes so she was in someone's home, it couldn't be Adam's he was far too smart to do that.

If anything happened to Jamie, she would blame herself, more than she already did. She should have just let Adam believe they were soul mates, now he was out there making a plan to kill Jamie. The only comfort she found was knowing that there was always a Reagan with him at all times, questioning everyone and everything at all times. She groaned in frustration yanking at the ropes again only to stop due to the agony it was causing. Why her, why did Adam choose her out of every other woman detective out there? She cursed herself again for not believing Jamie; she hated herself for believing Adam based on his charm and humor, his kindness that had been a front the whole time. She knew Jamie was in safe hands but there was no way to settle her uneasy feeling.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBbb

"What is it Pop," Frank watched as his father kept a concerned look on his face, he hadn't looked away from the door since Frank had settled in an hour ago. He had been Linda's replacement and he felt as if he had missed something major the way Henry's gaze followed the nurses in the hall.

"Linda had a suspicion about one of the nurses that came in to the room earlier; she said she had never seen her before on this floor and that she didn't trust her."

"And that is why you've been watching her; you think she might be with Adam?"

"No Francis, I think she is in trouble," He responded bluntly.

"Why's that."

"The way she is pacing the hall, she has been passing the room looking in here with a worried look." He spotted her again, as she looked in the room, as soon as she saw him look back she looked away. "I don't think she is with Adam, I think Adam is blackmailing her or something."

"That is serious but why her?"

"I have no clue." Just as he spoke Nancy the day shift walked in, greeting them with a smile.

"Hello gentlemen, how are we today."

"Fine today, just waiting for some changes," Frank smiled.

"He is improving, I bet we can transfer him out of the ICU soon." Frank nodded with a smile and let her continue taking Jamie's vitals.

"Nancy, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," She replied placing the blood pressure cuff on Jamie.

"What do you know about that nurse, Greta," Henry asked.

"Greta Lewis, oh poor thing she is a sweetheart, she is actually a float nurse, I do believe she works on 2400."

"A float nurse huh, she looks upset everything okay with her?" Nancy leaned in and in a whisper relayed what she knew of Greta's past.

"He son is in jail, he is a good kid just a little lost after his father past, he has another month to go but from what I hear he isn't doing so well."

"Poor thing," Henry said giving Frank a knowing glance.

"Yeah, really she has been through a lot, I think knowing he will be out in a month is helping her anxiety but she worries obviously, she is a mother you know."

"Of course," Frank replied.

"If you need anything I will be out here, Jamie's vitals are looking good, I'll see you gentlemen later." As soon as she left, Frank pulled out his phone out and dialed Danny.

"You were right pop I think she is in trouble."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Anything on her," Danny asked as he rushed to his desk. He had just returned from the third precinct in Manhattan after getting a call from his father. Baez had been closer and quickly rushed back to look up Greta and her son Adrian.

"Well Greta is clean, she is loved by all on her floor and she is very charitable. As for her son it looks like one wrong mistake has sent him to juvie."

"What's he there for?"

"Of all things robbery which left the store owner dead, killed by a local gang member Julio Vasquez, he is doing hard time in Rikers."

"So Adrian was part of a gang and got caught up, now he is in jail and being used as black mail."

"Actually Adrian was a star student up until his father died in a drive by, just an innocent bystander, the gang was Los Reyes, the rival gang that Adrian was trying to join; The outlaws."

"Makes sense, kid wants revenge and is stupid enough to get himself in the mess."

"Exactly," She nodded, the kid had stated he made a mistake, he was just grieving and in the correctional facility, it was said that he was a good kid.

"How does Hillgar fit in?"

"Arresting officer of the drive by shooter which everyone suspects was wrong says that the supposed shooter Antonio Gonzalez is covering up for the leader's brother Ramone Fuentz."

"Alright we need to talk to Greta; she is our key to figuring out Adam's game plan."

"Whatever it is, my best guess is that it ends with Jamie being in the cross fires."

"That's what we need to avoid."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Greta Lewis sat in the chair across from Danny and Baez, squirming uncomfortably. They sat in the hospital break room where Danny and Baez had cornered her trying to keep any knowledge of their encounter secret. Greta sat looking down at the tissues in her hand, tears brimming in her eyes; she knew why she was there.

"Greta, we know about Adrian," Baez said softly. She was going to be the good cop in this situation because by just a quick side-glance she could tell he was ready to go off. Greta looked up a tear slipping down her cheek as she let out a soft sob. "We know that this has to do with Adam Hillgar," Maria watched as Greta's emotions changed, her face showed fear but also hatred.

"We trusted that son of a bitch," She sobbed out. "When Jackson died my life was ripped to pieces, my son no longer had a father and I was a widow. I was lost and out of the blue this nice detective said he would help us through this." She scoffed as if to indicate that the idea was stupid. "My son changed, he got in trouble and Adam helped bring his sentence down, god I was so stupid."

"So he did something for you and said you owed him," Danny summed up.

"I knew I owed him but I never thought the cash in would be this horrible."

"How did Adam contact you," Baez asked softly.

"Yesterday I got a call, it was Adam, I'd seen the news, about a rogue cop and I couldn't imagine it being him!"

"But it was, what did he say," Danny demanded. Baez gave him a warning glare; they weren't going to get anything out of her if he yelled at her.

"He told me that I owed him, that if it weren't for him my life would be shit, I wouldn't be how I am today and my son would be dead." She grinded her teeth as she tried to settle the rage. "I told him to never call again but then he said if I didn't help him…"

"He would hurt Adrian," Danny finished her sentence.

"Not hurt, KILL," She let out a sob. "I am so sorry, I'm not a killer, I went into Officer Reagan's room to do as I was told but then I looked at him and I couldn't do it."

"My wife stopped you," Danny corrected her.

"No and yes, I've heard about Linda, sweet woman but I don't see her I work in brain injury which is almost a separate place, we don't get out of there."

"What brought you to ICU?"

"He hurt a nurse, Ashley, they are already short staffed everywhere and brain injury isn't so when they needed to pull a nurse I volunteered." She shook her head as she wiped her tears from her face. "Like I said I took one look at your family and I thought about what it would be like if someone did this to my son and I stopped, that's when your wife questioned me and kicked me out."

"We have reports saying you were pacing in front of his door, why?" Danny had lost his anger, this woman was not a killer and she knew it but she also did not tell them about Adam's plan.

"I think he has a back up on the floor in case I don't do it, I was worried."

"Do you know who?"

"I had my suspicions, I think it maybe Al the nurse, he is a great guy but his brother is troubled, I just wanted to be sure."

"Okay are you sure?"

"I'm sure I was wrong, before you pulled me in I was watching Al, he hasn't been near officer Reagan's room, I think I'm being paranoid, I have that mother instinct, I can't watch an innocent man be killed."

"You should have come to us."

"And say what?" She asked still crying. "Hi, I'm Greta and I was sent to kill your son, please arrest me now."

"We wouldn't have arrested you, but you lied and are impeding an investigation."

"Please, please don't arrest me, if you take me out of here is cuffs Adam will be watching and I will lose my son. He only has a month left there, he is almost done, please I didn't hurt your brother don't let him hurt my son," She pleaded through sobs collapsing back in her chair. Danny looked at her, he knew he had to help her, he had an instinct in him to, if it were his son he'd want the help too.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The locks on the doors were being unlocked; he was back, he was coming back, and did that mean Jamie was dead? Eddie started to hyperventilate tears brimming in her eyes as she waited or Adam to walk down those stairs. The door opened and for a moment she was blinded by a light, from the brightness she guessed it was a flashlight, a large one.

"Hello my love," Adam sang in a cheery tone as he made his way to her. She wanted nothing more than to yell at him but her voice was long gone. Instead, she glared at him intensely, pulling away at his attempt to caress her cheek.

"Now now Eddie, there is no need for fits." He smiled throwing a paper bag on a tray and brought it to her. "I have has such a long day, dodging the police's eye is hard work but planning is even harder." Her eyes grew wider and she lunged forward only to be yanked back by the handcuffs, a small squeak meant to be a scream on pain came out.

"It will be over soon my love, you'll see you and I were meant to be." He pulled out the food from the back and prepared it. She could not believe he was so delusional, she was so angry and she most definitely did not want anything from him. With his free hand, she threw the food over to the floor. "Damn it!" He yelled standing up and wiping the soup off his pants. She felt a quick ting of pride, which was short live because he raised his fist and began to beat her. She tried to deflect the blows, kicking him as hard as she could but it was no lose. The whole ordeal only lasted a few minutes but by the Eddie laid on the floor sobbing, still protecting herself in a fetal position.

"You should stop being so stubborn, I don't want to do this but it's the only way you will learn and I am not bringing you anything if you won't appreciate it," His voice now calm scared her. He went to kiss her on the head and she quickly flinched away.

"Fine I will leave you alone but sooner or later you will have to learn I am not the bad guy." He picked up the containers and mopped quickly, she never removed herself from that fetal position, she just laid there and cried.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"BP is dropping," A doctor yelled running beside Jamie. In the corner, Linda held Henry's hand sobbing as she watched Jamie begin the spiral. Danny ran in quickly and looked at the scene, fear worn evidently.

"What the hell happened, he was okay, what happened?" Linda shook her head, she did not know, she could not understand it.

"I am so sorry I have to have you leave," The nurse began to push them out as the doctor began to yell something about an amp of Epinephrine. As soon as they were out the nurse gave them a sympathetic look, which only gave them a larger uneasy feeling as she quickly shut the door. The last thing any of them was one of the doctors over Jamie doing compressions and the monitor letting out loud alarm beeps. Linda collapsed in Danny's arms crying into his shoulder, he was still in shock. Nicki walked into the unit as soon as it happened, nose in a book but as soon as she looked up at her family outside her stomach dropped.

"What happened," She asked. When no one answered, she felt her breath become quickened as well as her heartbeat.

"Oh honey," Linda let go of Danny and wrapped her arms around her niece. Nicki dropped her book to the floor and clutched hard onto her aunt as they both sobbed. "They are the best at what they do," Linda reassured her even though at that moment she was terrified. Their embrace soon became a group hug as they silently prayed.

Linda knew the doctor who had just walked out of Jamie's room; he was a doctor that used to work in the ED during her internship when she had first started. He was a kind man, one of the good doctors who actually talked to the patients, as they were people so when she saw him walk out of the door her heart stopped. She quickly grabbed Danny's hand and squeezed it hard. Dr. Matthew Reid walked up to them, his face was enough for Linda, and she had seen it too much, too many times here in this place.

"No," her voice shook, her eyes burned with tears. She shook her head beginning to sob, "No please, don't say it, please."

"I am so sorry, we tried everything, his body was just too battered…"

"No, no not him please," Henry pleaded wrapping his granddaughter in his arms.

"We tried to resuscitate him, but his heart just gave up, I am so sorry for your loss." Danny felt the tears prickling in his eyes as he held his wife close, the doctor had called it; Jamie was gone.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Eddie has stayed in her corner, lost, she did not know if she was ever going to make it out of there alive. She held her hand to her sore cheek; no doubt, it was bruised along with her eye and arms. A hint of a coppery taste sat in her mouth as her split lip bled. She did not know what Adam was doing down in here in the basement with her but she had not even looked his way since her walked down the stairs instead she focused on the wall, lost in thought. It took him almost twenty minutes before he cleared his throat and addressed her.

"I figured you should see this." He pulled a small television to her but she still refused to look so instead, he turned it on and she listened to the newscaster.

"Thank you Susan," The man behind the camera said in a cheery tone, they must have just finished the good news. "In other news, Commissioner has suffered another family tragedy today when his son Officer Jamison Reagan passed away from complications." Eddie whipped around in shock; it had to be a lie.

"Officer Reagan was one of the Tarot Card Killer's victims bringing the count up to five dead and one survivor." It was four dead because of that killer, she knew that the Reagan family and Baez were keeping that hush hush but now Jamie was gone, he was gone. She let the tears fall down her face, she was so exhausted, she had been crying all day, she had become slightly dehydrated.

"Officer Reagan, a seven year veteran to the NYPD is the second son of Commissioner Frank Reagan to be killed in the line of duty, our thoughts are with them in this difficult time." The newscaster finished and Adam turned off the television.

"You're a monster," She rasped out, barely audible.

"I'm not a monster Eddie, I'm just fighting for us, we can be together now, and there is no distractions, no one else just us." The thought made her sick to her stomach but she deserved it, she just got her best friend, the man she loved killed, so whatever happened from here on she deserved it.


	12. Chapter 12

Eddie had not moved since she had heard that Jamie was dead, she was lost, a part of her had been ripped away and there was no mending that. She was not sure what was going to happen next but honestly she didn't care. She was tired of fighting Adam, he tried relentlessly to change her mind but it was never going to happen especially after he just murdered Jamie. Jamie, she remembered meeting him for the first time, his look of shock when she introduced herself. She remembered her initial shock when she heard that her new partner was a Reagan. Through the years she had been through a lot with Jamie, the up and the downs, he was always by her side and now she needed him more than ever and he was not coming. She was tired, hungry, thirsty and scared, she was weak and she felt any fight left in her leave the moment she watched that stupid news report.

"Eddie, I brought you dinner," Adam sang carrying a tray down the stairs.

"I don't want it," She managed to rasped out. She did not even look in his direction, she stared at the wall, she did not want to see him; she could not look at him, his face made her sick to her stomach.

"Come on Eddie what are you going to do, starve yourself to death?" He slammed the tray down in anger causing her to flinch.

"Maybe," She whispered.

"He's gone Eddie, there is no more Jamie, and I'm all you have, all you need!"

"You are the last thing I need," She yelled, it was small but it brought her point across.

"You won't make it long down here without me and no one is looking for you, like I said I am all you have so you better smarten up!" He left the food behind and marched up the stairs leaving her alone in the dark. Rage built up inside her, she picked up the glass and threw it as hard as her body would let her. It shattered sending water and shards of glass flying. She collapsed to the ground once again, hot tears of anger fell down her face; someone had to be looking for her she just hoped it was not too late.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Do we know where this son of a bitch is yet," Danny asked as Baez walked into Danny's house. It had been two hours since the doctor had pronounced Jamie and already the public outreach to the commissioner and his family had been overwhelming. So far, almost all of his neighbors had been over to pay their respects for another family member lost as some of the newscasters put it.

"Nothing at his home address and no other known addresses under his name," She whispered so she did not disrupt Mrs. Cleary giving her condolences to Linda who gripped a tissue tightly in her hand holding it to her nose.

"Damn, we have to find Eddie, its Jamie would want, also I think I've grown fond of her, she always kept him in place."

"I did a background search on him and man I can see where his issues came from."

"Mommy issues," Danny concluded.

"Family issues in general, there were at least four CPS visits a month starting when he was five. His father was a cop, a hard ass and a drinker, a couple police reports state him hitting mom."

"And he got them waved because he was a cop," Danny shook his head.

"Yeah mom always threatened to leave but he begged her to stay, she always stayed."

"Tale as old as time," Danny sighed.

"Yeah, Dad ended up dying in the line of duty and mom picked up where he left off, she hit the bottle hard and she was just as mean."

"I'd feel bad for him if he hadn't turned out to be a complete psychopath."

"He wasn't always a bad cop; he actually was a model cop until his mother passed in 2010, that's when he became the man we know today."

"A trigger, I'm assuming he always wanted mommy's approval and he never got it, that's why he started becoming this charmer."

"But he didn't know how to treat a woman, he learned from his dad and anytime someone rejected him he gets angry."

"He was a ticking time bomb."

"Always," Baez confirmed. "I think we need to look at the mother," She added.

"The mother, she is dead, why are we looking at her for?"

"Maybe she has some property to her name that she left behind, I'm going back to the office, I'll call you if I get anything."

"Thanks Baez, did he go yet?"

"Nothing yet partner but trust me I think he will.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Her stomach growled at her, it was three days after she heard that Jamie had passed away and slowly her body began to betray her. She felt shaky, her head pounded, everything was a blur and she slowly felt herself begin to lose it. "I'm so hungry," She thought.

"You are always hungry," She jumped at the chuckling voice that had suddenly appeared. She had to be hallucinating from her malnutrition and dehydration; Jamie sat beside her staring at the door.

"Jamie," Her voice said, why was her mind doing this to her.

"Come on Janko you know I'm right, I don't think I have ever seen you not hungry."

"It's happened," She took the bait, she knew he wasn't really there but if this is how she got through another night of hell then so be it.

"What are you doing here Eddie, why aren't you trying to get out of here?"

"I have been, there is no way out."

"There is you just have to figure it out or else he wins."

"I don't care anymore, I got you killed, and it was my fault." He shot up straight and gave her a face of offense.

"That wasn't your fault Eddie," He protested.

"Jamie, I didn't listen to you, I should have known it was him."

"How," he argued. "How were you supposed to know he was a charmer, he made you trust him, hes done it before, he is a cop he knew how to hide it!"

"But you told me, I should have trusted you instead of blaming it on jealousy, Jamie you are the one person I trusted the most!"

"And I love that, I trust you more than anyone, that's how a partnership works even if we aren't together."

"I should have believed you."

"Maybe part of me was jealous Eddie, but I never in a million years would blame you for this Eddie, nothing in the world would make this your fault."

"You are just my imaginations, my conscious telling me this." She pushed away and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Believe what you want but I will always be with you Eddie. I love you."

"I love you too," A loud bang caused her to jump; Adam was coming. "Don't leave me," She reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Never," He smiled, taking hers and giving a tight squeeze as they waited for Adam to come downstairs.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"I should be with him, this isn't right," Erin protested as she paced her father's office. She looked out over the view of the city streets but her mind was still with Jamie. It had been three days, three long agonizing days of people saying "Sorry for your loss," and, "He was a great kid."

"Erin, in order to keep him safe this is how it has to be," Frank declares.

"But what if he wakes up and none of us are there, he is alone and confused, scared."

"The doctors at Midtown General are doing a great job at keeping him safe, we have round the clock care and if he wakes up they will inform us." This did little to nothing to calm her.

"I thought Danny and Baez said that this whole morgue thing would work?" Their plan; fake Jamie's death, Hillgar would come to confirm it and they would catch him.

"Sometimes plans don't work out, we are going to find him and Eddie," Frank reassured her.

"We better find her, he needs his… partner."

"Come on, I may be old but I wasn't born yesterday, everyone knows about them except themselves," He winked which gained a small grin from Erin which just as quickly disappeared.

"We have to find Eddie."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Nicki stepped out of class quickly waving goodbye to her friend Mattie Cooper as she headed the opposite way to her dorm. School has getting harder and the past few days hadn't been helping, between everyone staring at her, or everyone walking up to her giving their condolences, some of them she didn't even know. It was a bright day out and she knew the truth so for now she had to stay positive. That day they faked her Uncle's death had been the hardest day, she got a call from her uncle telling her the plan, why it was happening and what she had to do. When she stepped inside that hospital she didn't even have to fake it, seeing her family in that state, it was all too real but now Jamie was safe and increasingly getting better. She walked by a couple of shops on campus almost to her dorms before someone ran into her. She dropped her books and as she went to pick them up her heart stopped as she saw who bumped into her. She was about to scream but the barrel of a gun was aimed at her through his coat sleeve.

"Scream and your family will have to go through another death." Her heart was pounding, as they both slowly stood, no one the wiser around her of what was happening.

"What do you want," She growled.

"You and I are going for a little trip," He grabbed her wrist and with force her yanked her to his side.

"No," She squirmed in his clutch quickly stopping when the gun was pressed into her ribs.

"Like I said unless you want your family to bury another you should listen to me." She straightened up and went with him hoping someone behind her would notice.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"What," Danny yelled into the phone causing Linda to jump in the other room. She quickly ran into the other room as her husband continued the conversation. "And you checked her dorm, asked her friends?" Linda's heart dropped, Nicki, was she missing, not again, not after last year. "Alright call me when you can, I will be right there."

"Danny," Linda asked with panic in her eyes.

"The security detail on Nicki lost her; she isn't on campus, at her dorm or at home."

"Oh god," Linda threw her hand to her mouth as she began to panic more.

"I have to go find her, listen Linda do not leave this house, and check in with Della and Smith every so often, I'm gonna bring her back okay."

"Okay and Danny be careful."He kissed her and ran out the door.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Where are we going," Nicki demanded, her hands gripped the steering wheel. Adam sank low in the seat to avoid being seen but he still had his gun trained on her. He had been barking out directions but not more had been said. "I think I deserve to know."

"Shut up, you will see when we get there, take a left here," He grumbled. She was terrified but she also knew that showing weakness would only show that he was winning, she learned that last year with Wilder. "Okay one more left." She looked in surprised when she found herself at the city morgue but then she understood, he wanted confirmation, he wanted to be sure that Jamie was dead.

"I'm not going in there," She protested.

"Yes you are," He yelled as she parked the car.

"You killed my Uncle, shattered my family's lives and now you want me to go down to the morgue and see him, after they examined him?"

"I need to be sure, you go in no problems and we will be walking out okay, ill let you go."

"You're sick!"

"Let' go," He yelled yanking her out of the car, pulling her close and positioning his gun on her. She squirmed in his grasp again, she didn't want to be there, this was sick, being in the city morgue and even worse what was she going to do when she got down there and Jamie was not there? He shoved her into the elevator and viciously pressed the Basement floor button. She looked at him with great hatred as they slowly descended down the building. No words were exchanged and as the doors opened Nicki began to panic, tears began to fall when she realized the horrific situation at hand. She walked in and immediately the strong smell of formaldehyde hit her, it was toxic; she supposed the city mortician was busy after the gang shooting on 34th street a day prior.

"Hello," A voice came from the back room, a man emerged, in his early forties, a white lab coat on with the name Dr. Rick Vinniato stitched into it.

"Hi, my name is Nicki, and this is my friend… Jack." She spoke; he had pushed the gun harder into her side showing he was not playing games.

"How can I help you?" He eyed Adam and his mysterious body language.

"My Uncle was murdered, he passed away three days ago and I need to see him." The mortician straightened up in recognition he looked at Nicki and nodded. "Jamison Reagan was his name."

"I am so sorry for your loss, I was not the one who personally preformed your Uncle's autopsy, that was Dr. Rivers let me see if she is finished." She nodded and he again disappeared.

"You're doing great, keep it up and no harm will come to you," Adam spoke in a low whisper. It took about three minutes before Dr. Vinniato walked out of the back this time with a woman; her lab coat read Dr. Louise Rivers.

"Hello," A warm smile was worn on the young doctor's face. She had to be about thirty -two, she stood close by Vinniato who was wearing a similar smile. "I'm Dr. Rivers I'm working on your Uncle."

"Hi," She replied.

"Honey, listen I know this is a hard time for you and your family but your Uncle is in no condition to be seen right now." Her hopes raised slightly as the mortician spoke, she was in on a plan of sorts.

"She needs to see him," Adam spoke up.

"I am so sorry Mr…"

"Luthra," He quickly shot off.

"Mr. Luthra, right I am so sorry but I cannot let you back there, if you really do wish to see him I will have him ready later today, maybe around seven, you can come back then."

"No, come on Nicki, she's right you shouldn't see him like that," He yanked Nicki quickly out the door. As soon as they were on the elevators he began swearing, he punched the wall causing her to jump, she was frightened, things didn't go as he planned and now who knows what he was going to do. The elevator stopped and as the doors open Nicki quickly bolted, easily as Adam was still in his angered pissed mood. He didn't follow though because outside of the elevator stood six cops and Danny and Baez.

"Drop the gun Hillgar, its over," Baez yelled, her gun pointed and ready to fire at the slightest misstep. There was no fight, he didn't go out in a blaze of fire instead he dropped his gun. Danny wrapped his arms around Nicki who shook as she watched Baez cuff Adam. She yanked him towards the police car, stopping by Danny and Nicki.

"I want you two to know, your brother struggled, he was weak, he is no police officer." Danny would have hauled off and punched the man if Nicki wasn't there but instead he just glared. "You'll never find her, not in time, that whore will die where she is."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBb

"I think he is coming back again," Jamie heard the voice speak in excitement. His whole body hurt, he felt like he had been slammed to the ground by a sumo wrestler. "He has been in and out all day, Kelly, you should call his family," The voice spoke again. He groaned as his eyes tried to force themselves open.

"Officer Reagan, if you can hear me squeeze my fingers." He felt the sudden presents of a hand in his and with the little strength he had he gave the hand a small, weak squeeze. "He is responsive," The voice said. His eyes slowly fluttered open only to be blinded by a bright light being flashed into them. He pulled away from the light finally looking around and seeing himself in the hospital.

"Welcome back Officer Reagan," A nurse in her late twenties smiled, she stood next to a doctor, who was checking him over. He slowly began to come to noticing all the tubes and stickers on him and then the tube, he grabbed for it but his doctor quickly stopped him.

"Officer Reagan, my name is Dr. Steven Hanna, you were attacked and in efforts to save you the doctors at St. Victors had to place a tube down your throat, do you understand?" Jamie nodded.

"He is breathing over the machine fine doctor," The nurse notified him.

"Alright, we are going to take this out okay, just gave me a deep breath and cough hard," Jamie did as he was told and the tube was pulled out. His throat felt dry and scratchy and he still felt so weak. Another nurse ran in and spoke to the doctor before walking back out. "You are at St. Benjamin's, you are very lucky, do you know what happened?" Jamie shook his head. "You were attacked in your apartment, your sister found you, she saved you, if you would have found you any later you would have bled out." The last thing Jamie remembered was a tour with Amelia, they had just collared a perp for robbery, he wondered how much time had been lost. "Your family will be here soon okay, don't worry Officer Reagan, you are going to be just fine."


	13. Chapter 13

"Is he awake," Erin fast walked to the 2300 nurses station. Dr. Reid and one of the nurses Jenna were waiting for her with a subtle smile on their faces. Erin felt relief spread throughout her as she pulled her daughter into a hug; for once since this whole ordeal started she was crying tears of joy.

"He is actually sleeping right now, but he did wake up, we were instructed not to put the call out until his attack was caught."

"And how is he doing, you know brain activity wise," Nicki asked.

" He has some memory loss, the last thing he remembers was from last month, he does remember his name where he is what the date is, it's just he lost a good chunk of time."

"He doesn't remember the attack," Erin stated, more so as a question that she knew the answer to. Dr. Reid nodded to confirm.

"It is best that you don't overwhelm him right now with too many details, we told him he was attacked in the apartment but not too much after this."

"Give him time to recuperate," Nicki asked, the doctor nodded again.

"Can we… can we see him," Erin asked, her voice slightly shaky.

"Yes, please he may still be sleeping."

Erin slowly walked into the room and let out a sob, to see him without the tube down his throat gave her confirmation he was doing a lot better. The sound woke him up, she quickly moved to him and ran her hand over top his head.

"Erin," He weakly called as he began to focus in on his visitors.

"Yes Jamie, its me, and Nicki." She watched him struggle to move, the pain on his face for even the slightest movement broke her heart. "God Jamie you scared the hell out of us, me especially." She kissed his forehead as he finally began to become more alert.

"I'm sorry," He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. She smiled and kissed his hand; there were no words for the joy she felt. He looked over at Nicki who had moved to the opposite side of Erin, he reached his hand out to her and held it tight. "What happened?"

"You were attacked in your apartment," Erin replied.

"By who," He asked adjusting in his bed. Nicki looked at her mother with wide eyes.

"They are still trying to find that out but we have the best detectives on the case." Erin smiled.

"Danny and Baez?"

"Danny and Baez," Erin confirmed.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Where is she," Danny slammed his fist down hard on the table; Hillgar did not even flinch. They had been questioning him for an hour straight and he had stayed quiet nothing but a smug smile from him. Danny was beginning to become irritated, more so than usual, Eddie had been missing for four days now and they were getting nowhere. Right now Baez was at the crime lab making sure that the evidence they collected from Adam Hillgar was the top priority. "You son of a bitch, you think you are so smart, so arrogant!"

"Isn't that calling the kettle black," The interrogation room door opened and Adam's attorney entered. Her name was Jillian Murray and she was the worst of the worst as far as prosecutors go. She only worked for the scum of NYC, her soul had been sold as soon as she exited law school and began working for Blanchard and Simmons. "We meet again Detective," She gave him a sly smile.

"So we do, and how is Satan's little mistress doing." She chuckled placing her briefcase on the table.

"Making triple your salary, but that's enough about me, let's talk about these terrible accusations you are piling on my client."

"Sure, lets, for starters kidnapping."

"I know those will stick, your little niece was never in any danger, his weapon was not loaded, and no way a jury will give him fifty years on that charge alone."

"But with two counts of attempted murder and another kidnapping her will," Danny sat straighter in the chair.

"I'm sorry detective, am I missing something her, did your victims identify my client as their attacker?" She crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. "Last time I checked both Officers' memories of the event were none existent."

"Damn you got me there," Danny responded sarcastically. "You know what now we don't have anything; oh wait except for Nicole Reagan's account."

"Like I said one count of kidnapping does not equal fifty years, I thought you would know that you know having that incompetent sister as a lawyer." As angered as he was at the comment about Erin he continued.

"I actually do know something about the law, I also know that your client confessed to trying to kill my brother, we have her testimony."

"Isn't that a conflict of interest detective, I mean all of this really, who says that you aren't feeding your niece words to say and you working the case, no jury is going to side with you."

"We will have to see about that," He was burning inside but he still gave her a smile just as his phone rang. "This may be my winning evidence right now."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Yes a blond hair, they found if in the treads of his shoes, they are trying to match it now, also he wasn't as careful here, we found some blood, not a huge amount but I think it will be enough." Baez paced the office of the lead CSI, Della Mitchell.

"Great, hurry those results up, his attorney just show, Murray."

"Damn," She hated Jillian Murray; she was nothing but a low life who won cases for the guilty. "Listen, Della just walked in, I'll call you back."

"Okay partner, keep me posted." Maria hung up and turned to the CSI, Della was a very good friend of Baez, she actually went to high school with her so when this favor came in Della stepped up.

"I can't thank you again Della, this is huge!"

"Don't worry about it Maria, you have done plenty for me in the past, it's about time I returned the favor."

"So anything," She asked anxiously.

"Unfortunately the hair we found had no DNA it wasn't ripped at the root however the blood is running thought now."

"Great, I'm going to need that as soon as you get it."

"Of course, I know this is a time sensitive case, that poor woman has been missing for four days."

"Exactly, did you happen to find anything else?"

"Yes, there was some soil also locked in the treads of his shoes mixed in with some sort of metal pieces. We are trying to get you a location with it but that's going to take a little bit."

"Hopefully that leads somewhere."

"We are the best at what we do Maria, you can trust us."

"In fact here is how much," CSI Jacob Grip walked into the room with a paper, handing it to Della.

"The blood is a match, Detective Edit Janko."

"Great, listen, I have to run to the precinct, call me when the soil comes back, thanks again Della.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Jamie," She whispered. She had been down in that basement, a full day without Adam coming back. She was as good as dead; she knew her time was running short and that she had a large possibility of not being found.

"Hmm," He responded as he held her close in his arms.

"I have to tell you something," her voice was so dried out and her throat so scratchy.

"What's up Janko?" She pushed away from him and turned to face him so she could look him in the eye.

"You are my best friend, out of anyone I have ever and will ever know."

"You are mine too Eddie, I trust you more than anyone in this world outside of my family."

"I'm glad you are down here with me, even if you are just some hallucination, I'm glad it's you, there was so much I didn't say to you and now it's too late."

"Eddie, I'm right here, I'm sitting in front of you right here, so say what you need to say," he demanded.

"I fell in love with you Jamie, when we kissed, I knew it was wrong but I would kiss you again if I could."

"Me too," he admitted, grabbing her hand in hers.

"I fell in love with you because there is so much of you to love."

"Eddie…"

"No Jamie, I'm serious!" She lay against him again and pulled his arms around her. "When you hold me I feel safe, the safest I have felt in years, and you know how to cheer me up when I am down and when I have something wrong you push me until I open up which was irritating but I knew you would keep safe."

"Eddie, I am your partner and your friend of course I will always keep you safe." She sucked in her breath quickly, looking down at his and in hers. "Hey, no it's going to be okay, Danny and Maria are going to get you out of here, you are going to be just fine."

"Not without you," She whispered.

"You are going to get out of here and at least I know now."

"That's just it, we waited so long, everyone else knew except for us and I can sit here and tell you how much I love you but you're not real, you aren't here." She looked behind her and he was gone, he was a figment of her imagination she was down in that cold dark basement, left for dead, alone.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Jamie was jolted awake; his body in an immense amount of pain from tossing and turning and sweat dripping from his brow. It was dark but he was able to make out his sister's concerned face as she rubbed his back trying to sooth him.

"It's okay Jamie, you are okay, you're safe," She hushed him and continued to rub his back.

"I had this crazy dream, I was in my apartment and I let this man in and he started to stab me." Erin fell silent and her hand fell from his back. "Erin?" Jamie looked at her with concern as she fell into the chair by him.

"I think you are starting to remember."

"My attack, Erin what happened," He asked.

"Jamie I can't" she protested.

"Erin," He said sternly. She sighed and got up and flicked on a light. The new brightness blinded him but when he was able to focus he could see the change in his sister. She herself looked as if she hadn't slept in days, the dark circles under her eyes and the sulked face.

"Your attacker was someone you know," She sighed falling back into the chair and looking her baby brother in the face.

"Who," He asked cautiously.

"Adam Hillgar," She relayed.

"Dennis and Eddie's partner, he had been giving me a weird vibe, he attacked me?"

"Yes, from what they can guess you let him in and not soon after he attacked you, stabbed you and left you for…" She stopped the word was not going to leave her mouth.

"They told me you found me, and just in time." She let out a small sob grabbing her brother's hand.

"We thought you were sleeping after tour, it had been a long one but I just had this gut feeling."

"So you came and checked on me," She nodded wiping the tears with her sleeve.

"I got there and when I opened the door… I thought you were dead, you looked dead." Jamie pulled her to him and hugged her, now soothing her as she sobbed into his shoulder. "I thought I lost another brother, I thought I was going to have to tell the family but I felt the pulse and… You made it that is what matters."

"I'm right here Er, I'm right here." He continued to let her cry into his shoulder even though his body ached. "Did they catch him?"

"Yes, Danny is questioning him now."

"Danny?" Erin sat up and quickly wiped the tears knowing she made a mistake.

"Why not Eddie and Dennis," He asked.

"He attacked Dennis, this is all about Eddie, he loves her and you and Dennis were in the way."

"So what she is in protective custody?"

"Yeah," Erin answered quickly.

"You're lying, where is she?"

"Jamie…"

"Erin, where is Eddie."

"Hillgar has her somewhere, they are trying to find her." Jamie's heart dropped, Eddie was out there alone.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Reagan," Baez rushed into the squad room. She had just gotten off the phone with Della; the soil had been identified.

"What is it partner?"

"The soil matches near a construction zone in Brooklyn; it was the metal shavings that gave it away."

"Hang on," Danny quickly jumped up and began to rummage through some papers on his desk. It took him about two minutes before he yanked a folder an placed it on the top of his pile of paper work. "Okay, where is the construction?"

"Um, on the intersection of Plymouth and Gold, why," Maria asked curiously.

"Because… Here," He pointed at one of the paper's in the file. "Adam's grandma Ernestine lived on Gold, left to the house to Adam's mother after her death where she lived out her final days that is where Eddie is."

"I'm going to call for a back up squad," Baez grabbed her coat and turned to Danny, "Let's go get your brother's girlfriend!" Danny yanked his coat off the chair and followed his partner; he hoped they were not too late.

"Hang on Janko, we're coming."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

If this story is shorter and has more mistakes than usual is it because I'm running on an M&M sugar binge with like three hours of sleep at three am. Forgive me, I promise next chapter will be better. Thank you for all the lovely comments, love you all Love Layna


	14. Chapter 14

"Jamie… Jamie...JAMIE!" Jamie shot up from the hospital bed, his body instantly overwhelmed with pain as sweat trickled down his face. He looked over wide eyed to his sister who wore fear on her face. "This is the third one Jamie," She rubbed her hand on his back trying to bring his heart rate down as he breathed heavily.

"That's the fourth one," Henry looked concerned at his grandson; this was the fourth of a long series of nightmares that Jamie had and it was terrifying.

"I keep having these flashes of what happened," He lowered himself down slowly with the help of Erin, she cringed as he let out a low squeak of pain.

"You are remembering," She asked horrified.

"I don't know, maybe… My mind could be playing tricks on me based off of what you told me." Jamie looked awful, his face pale making the dark bags under his eyes more defined and he seemed to be running a fever.

"I think you just need goodnights sleep, Jamie you look exhausted., and you're a little warm." Erin place her hand to his forehead with concern.

"I can't between remembering things and being scared that they won't find Eddie a full night's sleep is not in my cards."

"Danny is on the case and you know he will find her."

"I really hope so."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"NYPD open up," Danny pounded on the door so hard it shook in its frame. He looked to his partner who nodded her head. She quickly moved to the side as Danny slammed his foot against the door knocking it off its hinges and sending it clattering to the floor. With their back up they cleared each room, calling to each other that there was no one else in the house posing a threat.

"I don't see anything that shows that there was anyone here, no foot prints, no garbage wrappers," Baez looked around the small house, it was covered in a thick layer of dust, everything untouched.

"He wouldn't keep her up stairs, there has to be a basement."

"Okay, everybody spread out, we need to find a basement, search this entire place, we need to find detective Janko," Maria commanded before following Danny around. It took only a few minutes before an officer called out.

"Detectives over here," Maria and Danny rushed over to the man who shown a light into a broom closet. "There," He said pushing on the false bottom.

"Janko call out," Danny yelled. Everyone grew quiet listening but no reply came.

"She's been down there for five days Reagan, we don't know what he did," Maria lifted the door and revealed the stairs leading to the basement. With hesitance, she disappeared with Danny behind her. The basement was dark and freezing, not a proper place where a person should be kept. The basement eerie in its own way was filled with junk but as they made their way around, they did not see Eddie.

"Damn it," Danny yelled throwing a pile of garbage to the floor. "This was our only lead, and she isn't here!" Baez dropped her gun to her side and let out a sigh, had they failed Eddie?

"We will keep looking, and we will find her," Baez tried to stay optimistic, she was still out there."

"And how long is that going to take, she's been gone for five days, and two of them have been with Adam in our custody."

"All the more reason to keep looking, we have to keep looking, come on back to our drawing boards." Together they maneuvered around the junk in the basement, it may have been small but a person could get lost. "Stop," Maria shouted to him.

"What," He looked to her but her eyes were trained at a pile of garbage. "its trash Baez," He sighed looking it over but she shook her head. She had seen it, just a glimmer caught in the beam of her flashlight. She holstered her weapon and moved to the pile. To her surprise, it was on some platform and it was all solid, glued together or something. She pushed the pile and revealed a hidden door. "Danny," He was already ahead of her pulling the door open and shining his light down the staircase.

"Oh god, Janko," They rushed down the stairs and while Danny quickly made his way to her Maria cleared the small room before returning to him.

"Does she have a pulse?" Danny reached and placed two fingers on her neck, she was freezing, but he could feel the small thump against his fingers.

"Yes, call for a medic," Baez sprinted up the stairs and disappeared into the first level of the basement.

"Janko, wake up, come on," Danny shook her but she didn't move. Her lips were chapped and her face sunken, she looked like hell. He saw her wrists under the restraints, it sickened him, they were shredded, bloody from the obvious fight she made to try to break free. "Come on Janko, wake up, if not for me than for my brother, he is okay, he needs you."

"Danny," Baez reappeared with two men who cared their medic bags and a stretcher. "They have her now She is going to be okay."

"Lets hope," Danny said not truly convinced.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Dad, thank god you're here," Erin ran to her father and wrapper her arms around him. He had been so busy that his visits to Jamie had lessened, he had to keep the press away and also help Danny coordinate the search for Eddie which had ended today.

"They found her," He didn't know when to tell her but now seemed like more time than any. Erin quickly pulled back and looked at her father, trying to read him, she had the best ability in the family out of everyone to see through his stoic face to see his true feelings on the matter.

"What's wrong?" Erin saw it, the news he delivered wasn't a joyful announcement something was wrong.

"She is severely dehydrated, she hasn't ate in six days and she developed a case of hypothermia, she has been beaten and as a sepsis, they are not sure she is going to make it." Erin clasped her hands over her mouth in shock, she felt sick to her stomach.

"Oh god Dad, she has to make it," She wrapped her arms around him again.

"She is in the best hands at St. Andrews, we just have to pray." Erin pulled away again, this time she was the one who looked at him telling him something was wrong.

"Jamie?" He moved to his room where a nurse was taking his vitals again, she hung a bag of antibiotics.

"He developed a high fever, they haven't been able to bring it down, they say its infection but his immune system is so compromised that his is not able to fight it off, they have been giving him antibiotics but they say its bad Dad." Her voice cracked as tears began to stream down her face; she put the heel of her palm to her forehead as she tried to pull it together. "He was fine a little while ago, he was up and talking the fever was low, then the nightmares started to get worse. It happened so quick, he was just telling me about what his last dream was about but his words were jumbled and he passed out, I was about to call you but then you said you were on your way." Frank wrapped his daughter in his arms again; she sobbed as he watched the nurse connect the bag on the hook, not his youngest, God couldn't have him.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBb

"Reagan," Baez looked at him as he threw his phone at his desk. She got up but he was already storming to interrogation room, she followed quick at his heels quickly intercepting him from getting in. She shoved him across the way with force into the empty room. "What is happening," She asked, slamming the door behind her.

"I just got a call from my wife." He fell into the chair.

"Jamie…" Her heart skipped a beat. "He was fine, what happened."

"Sepsis, there was an infection and now its in his blood, they had to move him back to the ICU."

"St. Vic has some of the highest doctors; Jamie is getting the best care he can."

"He is weak right now, his body is still getting over the attack."

"Going in there is not going to cure him, and it sure as hell wont solve anything, we got him Danny he is going way!"

"A dirty cop in jail he wont get what's coming to him!"

"He put away criminals, they will be waiting for him, trust me Danny, justice will be served."

"At what cost, the lives of Jamie and Eddie," he yelled.

"They aren't dead Reagan…"

"Their odds aren't looking good and I cant lose another brother!"

"Go Danny, you go be with him, your family needs you, I can handle Hillgar, he is done, this it over and Jamie and Eddie will be okay, go be with him!" He stood up and made his way to the door, she followed behind, she knew his ways, and she blocked his way to Adam Hillgar's interrogation room. "Go Danny, I mean it!" She shoved him out of the hallway towards his desk, watching to make sure he left. This case was far from over, they may have caught Hillgar but now they had to send him to jail.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"How's he doing?" Danny threw his jacket on a chair and quickly met with his wife who held him tightly. The family was sitting outside in the waiting room in the ICU; the doctors said that he needed to be isolated for a couple of hours but this didn't mean the Reagan clan was going to leave. The settled down in the waiting room, all except for Frank, who had left only moments before Danny arrived.

"Still has that high fever and infection, they are trying to keep it down still."

"But it's not working," Erin said a little defeated.

"They are doing their best, Dr. Gordon is a great ICU doctor, he just needs time to assess," Linda tied to reassure her. Erin fell back into her chair, exhausted with the day's events. It had been a trying day much like this whole ordeal; it was supposed to be a victory, they found Eddie and Jamie had been awake, but now both their lives were in peril. Henry rubbed his granddaughter's back soothing her though it only worked slightly. They were all afraid, the thought of losing another was too real, after Joe they all had that fear they just never expected it to be Jamie.

"Where is Dad?" Danny looked around at the long faced, missing his father; it seemed to be that way a lot lately. Danny knew why, the hospitals, this one in particular hit them hard most of all, Mary had died here and before that Betty, he lost two of the most important people in his life here, if Jamie passed away here it would make three.

"He had to go to Eddie, make the appearance, her family… well her dad is in jail and her mother passed away a few years ago, as far as siblings she has one but he doesn't talk to the family."

"She needs someone there, I'm glad he went." Danny wrapped one arm around Linda and kissed the top of her head before sitting next to their sons; this was going to be a long wait. He coupled his hand with Linda who laid her head on his shoulder, they all stared at the door, waiting, praying to God that Jamie would be okay.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Even if she did not carry the Reagan name, she was still partnered to a Reagan and she was close to him. Danny had been her first partner that she trusted with her life, who did not lie to her or hurt her, he was her friend and confidant so this was personal. She opened the door to the interrogation room with file in hand and ready to wipe that smug arrogant look off Hillgar and his lawyers face.

"You must be Baez, detective Reagan's partner," She extended her hand across the table, Baez looked at it but denied her, seating herself across from the two. "Right, well as I told detective Reagan, there is no sufficient evidence of my client attacking Detective Canter and or kidnapping Detective Janko and please lets be honest a Reagan on the case of the attack of Jamieson Reagan and the kidnapping of Nicole Reagan is a little fishy."

"Let me go ahead and stop you there Ms. Murray, as you can see Detective Reagan isn't here and as for that evidence you so cleverly think is being comprised by Detective Reagan, I will have you know that not a single thing was collected by him, it was me."

"Still a connection, you people have nothing on my client and you know it." She crossed her arms with a smile which if given the chance Maria would have slapped off but she was a professional and she did not need physical contact to take that smirk away. She smiled back and opened the folder pulling the first photo out and laying it in front of Adam, his eyes grew slightly wider.

"Detective Hillgar, can you go ahead and tell me your connection to this house."

"This is ridiculous," Murray spoke as she looked between Maria and Adam.

"This is evidence and I asked a question!" She slammed her hand on the photo and repeated the question, "Detective Hillgar, what is your connection to this house?" Murray nodded to him.

"That was my mother's house," He replied.

"Great, and it's in your name now correct?"

"This is ridiculous, what does my client's property have to do with anything?"

"Is is in your name Detective Hillgar," Baez ignored her, she was cornered and she knew it, Baez felt nothing but joy as the smile slowly faded.

"Yeah so, I haven't been there in years, my mother was nothing but a drunk and a drug addict, I've been trying to sell it ever since I got the place."

"It's funny you say that because there is no record of you putting it up for sale," Baez pushed the photo closer.

"I am trying to get the construction crews to buy it, they are rebuilding the neighborhood."

"Funny you should know that they are rebuilding since they hadnt started until earlier this month, but you said you hadn't been there in years. My question is how did you know that it was going on if you hadn't been there in years?"

"I…They called me to offer me," He spit out the excuse but Baez knew his game and she was prepared.

"You know being a detective you should know that we go over everything, leave no stone unturned, so I called the construction company, they aren't looking to tear down any houses and they say they haven't asked anyone to sell."

"What does this house have anything to do with your officer's attacks," Murray stepped in. Baez pulled stacks of photos and started to lay them out.

"Because this is where Detective Edit Janko was found, beaten, freezing, starving and dehydrated!" She was now shouting with fury. "And before you say anything about this being some coincidence I'm going to stop you, Janko isn't stupid, she fought back and whose DNA did we find under her fingernails, you guessed it, Adam Hillgar's!" Baez looked at the attorney's face which as shock and her mouth pursed at a loss for words. "What's wrong, did Eddie reject you, you weren't good enough for her; I guess she doesn't like dirty cops who attack their own."

"She is a stupid whore!"Adam lunged across the table only to be yanked back by the handcuffs.

"I'm advising my client not to say another word," Panic laced Jillian Murray's voice.

"That's fine, we have enough evidence here to put him away, I'm not too worried; I also have testimony from his previous victims at the other precincts he terrorized." Baez scooped up the photos and straightened up her folder before standing and opening the door. "I just can't wait to stand before that Jury and watch as they convict you for your crimes, you will be going away for quite some time, you attack three people and think you can get away with it, one being the commissioner's son for God's sake."

"That bastard deserved it, he was never good enough for her, and you can tell Detective Reagan and his idiot Commissioner father that Jamie is nothing but weak and I enjoyed each stab." Baez could see the craziness in his eyes, if possible he would be foaming at the mouth.

"That sounds like a confession, you made this easy." She smirked before looking at Murray, "You have a great day." She shut the door behind her and lost her smile, it may have been win, but she still was sickened by the man's words.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"How is she doing?" Frank stood by Eddie's bedside with the doctor on her case. She was under heated blankets and a few IV's fed her the fluids and antibiotics she needed.

"Honestly it is a miracle she is still with us, the trauma she went through really did a number on her but she is strong, a fighter."

"One of New York's finest," Frank smiled, keeping his eye on her.

"Without going into too much detail she is still fighting the infection but we are taking care of her, I just wish we could get a hold of her family."

"I have my men searching for her brother," Frank had nothing, no name, no location of this brother but he hoped that Baker, Gormley and Garrett would work together to find him.

"We do have a next of kin down but we have no answer."

"May I ask who?"

"Admitting will know, maybe it will help you, it could be her brother, I'll get it for you." The doctor walked out leaving Frank with Eddie. He moved closer to her bed and placed his hand on her forehead, it was hot with fever.

"I want you to know Detective Janko, you are part of the Reagan family, you protected my son as his partner and his friend, as long as we live, you will always have a support system, the Reagan's are always by your side."

"Commissioner, here is the name," A posted note was handed him with a name and number, Armin Janko.

"I see your problem, Detective Janko's father Armin Janko is not valid emergency contact."

"I see, she did have another but…"

"Who is that?"

"Your son sir, Jameson Reagan but as I see on the new he is…" The doctor looked sheepishly down at the floor. Frank had almost forgotten that NYC thought his son had died.

"Right. I want you to put me down as the emergency contact, she has nobody else until we find her brother, this is my information." He handed the doctor his card, he nodded and quietly left the room to update the info.

"Like I said Detective, we will have your back."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB


	15. Chapter 15

"He confessed," Baez handed Danny a coffee. They stood in the waiting room where the family had spent the night, it was early morning and she had brought them a morning pick-me-up and good news. She thought out of everything that had happened with Jamie they deserved at least something good to keep them going.

"That's great," Erin raised her cup to her before taking a small sip.

"How did you get him," Henry asked.

"I used the Danny Reagan technique," She said nonchalantly. They all eyed Danny with a knowing smirk.

"I honestly didn't have to say much, he really screwed himself over; guess his anger issue was his downfall in the end."

"Partner I can't thank you enough for having my back in bringing Hillgar down."

"That's what partners are for, you were there for me with Javi; it's what we do." She sipped her coffee; the sunrise was just shinning through the bay window at the end of the hallway illuminating the busy hospital. It must have been shift change, the nurses were giving report and the doctors were making their rounds, life was going on normally for everyone except the Reagan family. By now Linda would be pushing the boys out the door to make the bus, Erin would be starting her day by going over her case load, Danny would be complaining about the precinct coffee and Frank would be sitting at 1PP starting his mornings agenda. Today was their "sick day" they wanted to make sure that the doctors had been tending to Jamie's infection and that would not be known until rounds were complete. All of them still from a fitful night's sleep in the waiting room chairs the Reagans were grateful for Baez act of kindness of coffee and breakfast sandwiches.

Erin smiled at her brother who talked with Baez and Maria about the next step in Hillgar's case, her father was on the phone with Garrett no doubt and Henry talked with Nicki, Jack and Sean, he had a way to him that could calm them down. She used their distractions to slip outside in the hall and sneak past the nurse's station down the hall to her brother's room. She stood silently outside and watching two doctors go over the chart with one of the nurses; they caught her and before she could turn to walk away one of the doctors smiled and summoned her in. She walked in slowly, not sure, if she wanted to take any news by herself but she found herself standing alone.

"You are Officer's Reagan's sister correct," one of the doctors asked.

"Yes, Erin." She extended her hand out to him, which he took; his warm smile spread over her as a ray of relief.

"It is nice to meet you Ms. Reagan, Doctor Kellen has told me your family stayed last night, I admire the bond between you all." He had a way about him that made her worry disappear.

"Yes, we wanted to make sure he is getting better, he is the youngest."

"I assure you we are working hard on his case, as if he were my own family."

"Thank you Doctor…"

"Doctor Marc Kinsley, I know how scary this can be, but we are taking care of him." She nodded, tears prickling at her eyes. "I bet you have been waiting to see him, we just finished with him how about you spend some time with him."

"Thank you again Dr. Kinsley." He nodded and ushered the others out.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

She brushed her hand through his hand repeatedly; his head still warm but not as hot as it had been when they moved him to the floor. He had sweat through three pairs of sheets over night, the nurse had told him but his fever was down a few degrees and that is the positive she choice to stick on. Somehow, she had forced the family to go home and gather themselves, shower and get some sleep, being in the family for so long she knew how stubborn they could be. She had promised not to leave his side, that if anything changed she would call immediately but there was no change, he still lay there, pumped with the medicine. A catholic woman born and raised, she turned to prayer, hoping it reached through and would bring protection over her brother in law.

Jamie was an amazing man, a loving, Grandson, Son, Brother, Uncle, and brother in law. He always put his family first, no matter where he was or what was happening, if anything were to happen he would instantly drop it and be by their side. She remembered when Sean was in the biking accident, he was there within twenty minutes; she counted her blessings every day marrying into the family, they were each other's supports system; loyal and loving though at times stubborn, even Jamie. She stood up and looked out the window over NYC, this was her City born and raised but she knew the dangers that lurked, gangs, drugs and even dirty cops, she learned that after Joe's murder. What were the odds that it would happen twice in the family? Bad luck seemed to follow the Reagan family, they lost Betty of a stroke just before Christmas, Mary died after her lengthy battle with Cancer when the kids were in school and then a rogue cop club took Joe just before his 32nd birthday. They had been shot at, attacked and even had accidents but the soldiered on, they leaned on each other but this never truly took away the worry. Their faith was rattled and questions in events like this.

"Jamie, I know you are stubborn, stubborn enough to fight this, wake up and be okay." She turned back to him, she wasn't sure if he could hear her but she liked to think he could. "God knows this family has had enough bad luck to last us a life time." She sat back down and took his hand. "You alone have been though hell, from losing your mother to losing Vinnie, I know life hasn't been easy on you but it has to get better." She desperately wanted to believe it and in that moment she did the only thing she could think of; she prayed.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Any luck?" Erin walked into the living room where Frank sat reading the newspaper. It was Sunday afternoon, dinner was cooking and the family spread out around the house doing miscellaneous things. Linda and Danny chatted in the kitchen with Henry, Nicki and the boys took up the dining room table working on homework, they all went on with the day normally.

"Any luck?" He repeated her question as he folded the paper and placed it on his lap.

"Come on Dad, I heard you and Garrett talking earlier today, you are trying to find Eddie's brother.

"Ah, well no we haven't had any luck, for now we are all she's got."

"And the whole NYPD, I saw at least thirteen cops heading to her room."

"You went to see her."

"Of course, she is going to be a future Reagan," Erin smiled but it soon disappeared when reality hit her. "She will be," she said more pronounced.

"I keep expecting him to walk through that door with dessert," Frank confessed.

"He will again, this round of medicine didn't work and they are on to the next."

"To the last," he corrected her. The last round of antibiotics had been a bust and this was their last hope to stop the spread of infection.

"His fever is down, we have to believe this is going to work, it's the only thing I've got, hope." She looked down, tears began to well up in her eyes. He grabbed hold of her hand and gave it a tight squeeze she wiped the tears and gave him a sad smile.

"He will get better," He spoke with his calm and collected tone the one he used often when his kids needed reassurance.

"I keep thinking about Joe, I pray to him and Mom every night." She looked at her father as she spoke with a little sheepishness. "I keep telling them to make sure he doesn't join them, not now."

"I do too, I like to think they are doing their very best." They stood in silence for a while, she watched her father every so often look at the door, that hope that this was all just a dream and Jamie would walk though the door, the kids running to him to welcome him. She saw him do this before… after Joe, she did it herself too, but he did not come home, Joe was gone and now it was up to him to make sure she didn't lose another brother. She made a silent prayer then and there, praying to God, to Joe to her mother that Jamie stay with them, that he make it through this.

"Hey guys, dinner," Nicki popped her head into the living room and as quickly as she was there she disappeared to go help set the table. Erin and Frank looked at each other, with a smile and a gently squeeze of her hand, Frank helped her up and they moved to the room to their usual spots, Linda and unconsciously left a vacant place setting for Jamie, it had been the second time since the ordeal. Erin sat next to her daughter and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Whose turn is it," Danny asked.

"Erin's turn," Henry spoke, Erin nodded and they all clasped their hands together and bowed their hands.

"Bless us oh father for these gifts we are about to receive through thy bounty through Christ our lord, and please watch over Jamie and Eddie, Amen."

"Amen," They ended and slowly they passed the plates around.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Reagan," Danny threw the rag over his shoulder as he held his phone. They had just finished dinner and Linda and him were cleaning dished, the boys and Nicki had returned to homework, Henry and Frank had retired to the living room and Erin had left early to go sit with Jamie for a while. Linda carefully watched as her husband paced around the kitchen as he talked to the caller, Baez was her guess.

"What; when?" She watched as he wiped a hand over his face. His eyes had dark circles hanging heavily under them; his hair though thinning was visibly graying from years of stress on the force. He sighed heavily before he dropped his head down. "No I got it, let me know what the ME says," He hung up and chucked his phone on the counter, Linda jumped at the clatter.

"What happened," She worried.

"Hillgar was found himself in central booking, he was hanging by his shirt, and Bastard took the easy way out."

"He is gone Danny, he can't hurt anyone anymore."

"I know but I wanted him to spend time in prison, he deserves it."

"We all did but he is gone, he will suffer in hell instead." She held his face in her hands and tilted his head so she could place a kiss on his forehead.

"You're right," He sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"What's all the commotion in here?" Frank asked slipping by them to fill his glass at the sink.

"Baez called, Hillgar is dead." Frank pushed the faucet off and turned to his son.

"How," He asked, his face held no signs of how he felt about the news, he was now in commissioner mode.

"He hung himself in his cell, his cell mate was asleep when it happened, when he woke up he found him."

"What did the ME say?"

"Don't know yet, I am going to say that it was suicide."

"That's that," Frank nodded his head and picked up his glass again.

"I'm going to call Erin, tell her," Linda excused herself, leaving the father and son alone. They stood in silence, the news should be a great relief but with Jamie in the hospital it wasn't the same.

"You know, Erin and Linda have said how Jamie being in the hospital reminds them of Joe and I feel the same but I keep thinking about Mom." Danny scoffed, placing the dried dished into the cupboard.

"I know Jamie has the spiting personality of your mother," Frank agreed.

"Well that too but I mean the whole hospital stay," He confessed. He turned around and looked at his father, when he saw the confusion sinking in he continued. "Remember the last year we had Mom, she was really sick, we were so worried."

"Yeah it was terrifying."

"You never showed it," Danny was surprised.

"I was trying to stay calm for you all, I was being strong for Erin, you and Jamie."

"You didn't have to be, you don't have to be some super soldier, it was your wife."

"I know."

"When she was laying there I knew I was losing her, and then remember she got better, she was eating again up and talking to us."

"But then she got worse in a matter of weeks."

"I keep thinking about mom, her situation, how it ended because we just had Jamie back and then he went downhill."

"Your mom had Cancer, she had been sick for four years on and off and she fought the best she could, Jamie is different," Frank pointed up.

"I just can't help but shake the vibe, I know it is just my mind playing tricks on me but I think of mom and because Jamie is so much like her I connect the two events." The rims of Danny's eyes were red, Frank knew what it meant, when Danny was upset he was like him, he stayed strong but his eyes always gave him away. When Danny was fairly upset the rims of his eyes grew red, tears never spilled but it was the tell tale sign.

"We just have to pray he is going to be okay."

"And what if my faith is a little rattled?"

"Danny…"

"I'm sorry Dad but I have lost more people than I can count, I have seen the horrible things that go on in this world, all the cases I've worked so yeah my faith is on shaky ground."

"I won't lie after your mother died I question it a lot, but then I looked at you kids and I realized that God had blessed me with Four amazing children that were going to get me though it."

"He took one away and he is trying to take another one, how does that make sense?"

"God cannot control every aspect of everyone's life, he can't help how people turn out, Sonny Malevski was a horrible man, he took your brother away same with Adam Hillgar, he was a horrible man how attacked Jamie." Frank sighed collecting his thoughts about how he was going to continue. "As much as he takes away he does good; I prayed to him when you were in danger when you had that bomb strapped to you or for Erin when she was shot. I prayed that he keep an eye on you, its faith, in times of need, at your lowest point its sometimes all you have, right now its all I have."

"Faith and hope," Danny plopped into the chair. "I just want something good to happen for once." He stood again and returned to the dishes just as Frank's phone went off. It was a (212) area code, the hospital.

"Reagan," He answered, he sat in the chair Danny vacated and listened to the secretary. Danny tried to focus on the dishes, his ears on alert for anything but all he got was, "Thank you for letting me know."

"Something good happened," He stood up and made it for the kitchen doorway.

"Jamie?"

"Janko, she is awake."


	16. Chapter 16

"Detective Reagan," Eddie tried to sit up quickly but her body screamed at her. She had woken up only three hours ago but her body had taken a lot longer to wake up with her. When her eyes first opened, a nurse was standing beside her fidgeting with an IV bag. As soon as she saw her awake she smiled, welcomed her back to consciousness then quickly exited soon returning with a doctor. She was poked and prodded before being asked a million questions. What is your name, do you know where you are, do you know why you are here, do you know who the president? An overload on her part, she felt nauseous and her pain radiated through her as she tried to focus on the doctor asking her the questions and not the Phlebotomist who was trying to draw blood. Now she sat in the hospital bed cringing in pain trying to keep a normal face on in front of Jamie's brother.

"Janko, how are you feeling?"

"To be completely honest, I feel like a truck ran over me then backed up and ran over me again."

"You are lucky to be alive detective, the doctors said that any later and you would have succumbed to dehydration, or hypothermia."

"I got lucky, I should have listened to…" The color drained from her face, she could not say his name, not to Danny Reagan.

"You would never have known the outcome would have been this."

"Danny, I cannot apologize enough, maybe if I just listened to him, if I…I had just believed him…" She heard her voice fail her as it quivered.

"Eddie, there was no possible way you can blame yourself for Jamie's stabbing, Adam Hillgar is a sick man, unstable and you could not have seen."

"I'm a detective!"

"And so Dennis, and the rest of your precinct and no one saw this coming, not even me."

"But I got Jamie killed!" Her chest tightened after the words came out in a sob, tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at Danny.

"Eddie…"

"No, please I know what you are going to say it's not my fault."

"Eddie…"

"But it was me that Adam was obsessed with and I rejected him and he said he was going to kill Jamie, he told me."

"DETECTIVE JANKO," She jumped and looked at him again half expecting him to be angry but instead he was confused he shook his head. "Jamie isn't dead," He spoke softly again.

"But he showed me, the news story."

"It was a cover up, we had to make him believe it, Jamie is alive, right now he isn't doing great but he has a great team on deck with him."

"He's alive," Her voice wavered, her heart started beating again, Jamie was alive.

"Yes, he is in ICU right now." That statement brought her down a little.

"ICU," She repeated.

"Yes, he is fighting through Sepsis, the antibiotics are working though which is good, we hope he will be tip top soon." She nodded, he was going to be okay. "Listen, you need rest."

"I don't think I can, after everything, I don't want to fall asleep and wake up back in that basement."

"This is real Eddie, and I will sit with you incase okay."

"Don't you want to be with Jamie, you don't have to stay here."

"We are taking Rounds on Jamie, Erin is with him right now; listen I'm going to sit with you for a while, get some rest Janko, I'm right here."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Hey dad," Erin whispered into the phone, She carefully lifted Nicki's head off her lap and place a pillow underneath. They had just sat on the couch together, in times like these it proved that every second counts.

"Hey, why are we whispering?"

"Nicki fell asleep I don't want to wake her," She looked at her daughter who slept peacefully, she remembered the days when Nicki was little and she used to have Friday movie nights. They would curl up on the couch with popcorn and snacks and watch a movie they rented from the movie store. Tonight reminded her of that but it was different, instead of the laughs it was now nightmares, every so often Nicki would wake up screaming, a flashback to the kidnapping and then there was Erin who would jolt awake from memories of finding Jamie on the floor bleeding to death. They needed each other right so Nicki skipped school and Erin skipped work.

"I'm glad she is finally sleeping," Frank responded.

"It's getting a little easier, but it's a mix of Wilder and of Hillgar taking her."

"It is hard to have to go through something like that twice."

"I agree," She looked at Nicki again before walking down to her room. "So what's happening dad?"

"I called to let you know that Jamie is doing better, they are really optimistic, they are even moving him off of ICU."

"That's great Dad, I was getting really nervous," Her voice began to falter.

"He is strong, a Reagan."

"So was Joe, I think we put ourselves at such high standards, that we are invincible, I just worry, more towards Jamie but really I worry about everyone constantly."

"I do too; we have to stop babying him."

"Never," She laughed.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Frank read over one of the reports Garrett sent over, much to the man's disapproval but Frank insisted. He found that working was easier during these times, keep his mind busy even if it was while we was sitting beside his son's hospital bed. So many people had been in and out of the room since the news of the cover up had been revealed; plenty of the officers at the twelfth had dropped in including Renzulli and Walsh. Frank was surprised when the Mayor had stopped by with Reverend Potter, the man who was so against the police. It had been a long day of visits but it was nearly midnight and Frank sat alone. A nurse had just been in to check vitals, she was sweet, they had been lucky at this hospital.

He looked at his son; they had told him that they would hope Jamie would wake up soon as the medicine had worked its magic and he was improving. He tried to look back at the files but he could not seem to focus, he just kept thinking that if Jamie had just stayed a lawyer… but that was not the case, his son was a police officer and a damn good one. He really hoped that someday when he passed on and met Mary at those pearly gates that she would not be incredibly pissed off from breaking his promise. He knew she knew there was no changing any of their kid's minds on anything; that was their Regan genes pulsing through their veins.

"I tried Mary, but this is what he wanted, to be a cop, there was no way around it, I think you knew that." He wished she were here; she always was the levelheaded one in these types of situations. When she was sick the family was a mess, she was the one who assured them that everything was going to be fine, she was calm and collected. She astounded Frank everyday of her life, she was a strong woman who could always handle a terrible situation with grace, there was never a moment in their relationship that he doubted her, she was the one. "I want him to find what we had, it's what I want for all my kids, I know we weren't perfect, nobody is but you made my life extraordinary." He could remember her in vivid details, her laugh her smile, her voice, and he missed it all. "I know you and Joe are watching over him, making sure that he is okay, both of you babied him." It was true, he was the baby of the family, a bit of a surprise to her and Frank so she made sure he was a mama's boy. As for Joe, when Jamie was born Frank remembered the excitement and wonder in his son's eyes when he first met his little brother, the bond formed instantly.

He put the files on the tray next to Jamie's bed and carefully slid the chair next to Jamie's side. The chair was not the best place to sleep, it was not comfortable but as long as he was with Jamie it didn't matter. He settled into the chair and pulled his coat over his torso. He looked at Jamie who looked as if he were sleeping peacefully, with a quick squeeze of his hand Frank bid his son goodnight and slowly fell asleep.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The voices in the room were murmured; his mind was trying to wake itself up enough to understand what they were saying but the rest of his body was trying to resist the urge to wake up. He moved slightly and it was a mistake he was body hurt, it was not one of the best feelings but it could be worse. The conversation continued and as he woke up slightly more, he realized they were familiar voices; he slowly opened his eyes and looked at the source.

"Well there you are, I was wondering when you were going to wake up," Erin smiled, she stood beside Jamie's nurse who was hanging another bag on the hook.

"What time is it?" He stretched his aching body; pulling himself up in the chair, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"About nine; I called the office, they told me you were here, I can't believe you slept here last night dad that is the third night in a row!"

"I know," His folded his coat over the back of the chair.

"He is safe now dad, go home you need to get some real sleep," She insisted.

"I can't I am the commissioner you know," Yes and you haven't had a day off in a while, so go home I called you in sick today and Baker agreed, you need the rest Dad!" Erin mothered him relentlessly, she did the whole family but when she was serious, hands on hips and stern face and voice, he was reminded of his wife. "Emily please tell him he needs to sleep," The nurse threw up her hands and slowly backed out of the room.

"I have three meetings today; I will get some sleep tonight."

"At home," She asked in more of a demanding way.

"We'll see how the day goes."

"Dad, just skip the meetings today, I'm sure they can be postponed, I was here when the mayor said if you need anything it's done and I have an inkling that one of those meetings are with him."

"You'd be right but I have already postponed one of them three times, I can't again, I can't just uproot my day." A small groan pulled them away from their debate, another postponement.

"Maybe you can," She looked at him wide-eyed as she they both bolted to either side of Jamie. "Jamie," Erin bushed her fingers through his hair with one hand while the other clutched on to his. Another groan escaped the man and soon his face contorted with pain.

"Jamie, it's okay, Erin and I are right here," Frank held his other hand gently, careful not to disrupt the IV. They waited for what felt like eternity, their hearts pounding and their breaths caught until finally slowly Jamie's opened his eyes.

"Oh thank God," Erin cried as she leaned over and kissed her brother's cheek. "Jamie, it's okay, you're going to be okay," As he began to focus he finally looked at her and her she was overcome with joy.

"Erin… Dad," His voice was raspy from the sleep but it was music to their ears.

"Yeah, we are right here Jamie, you scared us," Frank squeezed his son's hand, tears of his own fell down his face, Jamie was awake!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"That's great day, listen I'll stop by, I'm due for a break any way." Baez sat in the passenger seat as usual, it had been a long day and this call may just be what they needed to lighten it up. She didn't hear the other side of the conversation but she could clearly tell it was about Jamie and from the way Danny spoke and the excitement in his face it had to be that his brother had finally woken up. "Okay I will, I love you too Dad, bye." Danny ended the call; he crossed his arms over the steering wheel and placed his forehead on them as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"He is doing okay," Maria prodded.

"Yeah, he is okay, they said he was awake and talking, he's going to be okay."

"That is great Reagan, should I call us in for a break?"

"No, we can wait, my dad said he was sleeping, he has been in and out a lot."

"His body is still recovering."

"Yeah, I know." They sat in silence for a minute before he spoke again. "Listen Baez, I never thanked you truly for all that you've done for us and Eddie, I think I lucked out when they partnered me with you."

"Aww come one Reagan don't get all sappy on me," She teased. "You know I would do anything for my partner, you have had my back from day one, I think I owe you a million thank yous."

"We just work well together, I know I'm a pain in your ass just as much as you are mine but honestly I find comfort and I know my wife does too knowing you have my back."

"Thanks Reagan that means a lot." She wasn't always good with those touchy feely moments but today it was good to hear some appreciation. "You know it couldn't hurt to try to go see him, if he is in and out I'm sure you have a good chance he will be awake when we get there." Danny grinned, before hoping out of the car. "Wait, what are you doing, you're gonna walk there?"

"No, come on," He ran to her side and opened the door, pulling her out and taking her spot. She stood in shock for a moment, confused on what he was insinuating. "What?"

"Are you gonna get in the car or not?" She crossed her arms and looked at his in a cautious disbelief.

"You, Daniel Reagan are letting me, your partner Maria Baez drive."

"Just get in the car before I change my mind." She smirked and ran to the driver's side, sliding into the sear and quickly adjusting it. "Besides I have to call Linda to tell her the news."

"I'll take what I can get," She turned on the car before calling in their mealtime.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Jamie," Linda rushed in and carefully wrapped her arms around her brother in law. Jamie squeezed back to the best of his ability, his body still ached and his strength was at a low but none of that mattered, he was alive, he was here with his family.

"God Jameson Reagan, don't you ever do that again," She pulled away from him and was now gripping his shoulders, a stern look on her face.

"I promise, Erin already gave me the spiel." he grimaced as he slid himself up into a better-seated position.

"Rightfully so, god Jamie twice in a month that is just cruel," Henry spoke up smiling at his grandson.

"How is Eddie," He asked. He has asked his father if Danny had found her and the answer had been yes but just as he was about to ask how she was doing Danny came in.

"She is doing well, Doctors are going to let her go tomorrow if she is lucky."

"That's great," He yawned, a fun day of excitement, of company.

"She has been asking for you like crazy, she was just as worried as we were." Erin pulled the blanket up over him a little more as he slid back down into the hospital bed.

"I worried about her too."

"We will be sure to pass that along to her, she will be so excited to hear that you're awake."

"With a new road of recovery, Kid you need your sleep," Danny pulled his wife close to him as the all watched Jamie fight the sleep. Erin kissed his forehead and backed away as Danny patted him on the shoulder, Linda kissed his cheek and his father and grandfather ruffled his hair.

"We will be in to see you tomorrow Jamie, we love you."

"Mmm," he responded already halfway asleep.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Eddie was released a day later than she was told, she sat at the edge of her bed, dressed and ready to sign the discharge papers. The doctors said that bed rest was mandatory; she was to stay off her feet for the week and attend physical therapy routinely. Her mind was on Jamie though, it had been three days since they had told her he had woken up and all she wanted to do was see him, see it for herself that he was awake, alive.

"Officer Janko, your ride is here," The nurse called Jackson popped his head in with a smile. Behind him was Kara Walsh, she had insisted on driving Eddie home on her day off. It was a protest, Eddie had said she would take a cab but Kara said her husband and son were visiting her in laws and she needed the company.

"Are you ready to go," She asked picking up Eddie's bag and looping the straps to the wheelchair.

"More than ever, no offense Jackson," She smiled; the man had been wonderful, sarcastic and funny.

"Hey I get it, nobody wants to stay here, you going to listen to Dr. Keller?"

"Maybe, but I don't do well staying put."

"That's why you have physical therapy twice a week, just promise me you will keep it light."

"I will," She smiled and shook his hand.

"I think we have everything, I have the car waiting out front and we will be set to go."

"That sounds great." Eddie shifted herself carefully into the wheelchair. Kara pushed her out of the room and towards the elevators. For a moment they were silent, Kara wore a upbeat smile, trying to be positive for Eddie, a lot of her visitors had given her the same sympathetic smile that was supposed to be encouraging and she was starting to get nervous from the attention so naturally she deflected it.

"Have you talked to Jamie?"

"Yes, I actually went yesterday, I went with Gellman and Hanna."

"How is he doing?" She wanted so bad to see him but she was almost too afraid to ask.

"Better but he is still weak, I mean his body took a heavy hit with the sepsis, he just needs rest… like you."

"So is that a no, if I were to ask you to stop by so I can see him?"

"Yes, I promised your nurse I would take you straight home," She helped Eddie out of the wheelchair and sat her down in the passenger seat of her car. A volunteer quickly walked to them and took the wheelchair off Kara's hands, she waved to thank him and walked to her side and got in. "Listen I know you have been dying to see him; maybe that was a bad choice of words." She stopped her sentence and collected her thoughts. "I know you want to see him, he had been asking about you too but you need to recover just as much as he does, you went through hell."

"So did he, I just want to see him, the last time I saw him I was praying that he would make it through the night because the doctors had no hope." Eddie watched as Kara wrestled with her conscious, clearly she was debating whether this was a good enough reason to disobey doctors rules. "Kara, please; I can't explain it but when I was abducted Hillgar showed me the news story and I thought he was dead, now I know he is alive and I have to see it for myself so I know it's real."

"Fine, but we can't stay long and you can't fight me on it!"

"Deal," Eddie almost shouted with a little too much excitement.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Sorry this took forever, I have been lacking the creativity and hitting major writers block on this story. Also I am so lazy lately that I have either been sleeping in or taking naps before work(I was born tired!) Any how. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next may be the last but I haven't decided yet, we will have to see. Leave me a review I love reading your comments! Love layna.


	17. Chapter 17

Kara had insisted that Eddie at least go home, shower, and change before she should go see Jamie, which Eddie reluctantly agreed too. She was glad too because when she looked in the mirror she was taken back by the mess that stood before her. She left Kara with remote in hand and before she made her way to the bathroom. Every move was a painful one, taking off her shirt proved to be difficult as her ribs screamed at her. The warm water on her skin-helped sooth some of the aches but as the water hit her bruised skin, it also brought slight discomfort. She hadn't realized it but she had began to cry, slowly and then all at once, as soon as she looked down at the bruises all over her body her mind flashed to the events down in that cold and empty basement. A knock on the door startled her; she quickly shut off the water and wiped her face with a towel.

"Eddie you okay in there?" Kara asked in concern, she must have heard Eddie.

"I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute," Eddie tried to sound her most casual self. She carefully dressed herself in the clothes she had picked out and brushed her teeth. As she wiped the steam off the mirror, she looked at herself. "Pull yourself together," She whispered wiping a lingering tear from her eye. She let out a heavy breath threw her hair up in a messy bun and got dressed and before she walked out of the bathroom she took on last look and put on a smile, she was lucky, she was alive, and Jamie was alive and that's all that mattered.

Eddie had been so nervous the rest of the ride over to the hospital, she did not know why; maybe part of her took the blame of Adam Hillgar's actions. Occasionally Kara would look over at her and ask if everything was okay to which Eddie gave her a nervous smile and replied with a quiet yes before turning her attention back out the window. She would look out but soon be so lost deep in thought that she would not notice the people, would not hear the honks of rush hour traffic through the NYC streets. What was she going to say to him, what he was going to say to her, was he mad or was he going to great her with open arms. She hadn't seen Jamie since the night that she was kidnapped and that was tough, his appearance terrified her because death had his greedy hands on the man she loved but how did he look now? She could only imagine that he still looked awful he had just woken up not that long ago. A million things ran through her head as she played out each scenario and with each situation, her heart rate increased.

"Eddie, are you ready." Kara placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, looking at her with concern. Eddie had not noticed that they were in the garage of the hospital. Eddie looked at Kara and nodded, not sure, if she was ready. She let Kara help her out of the car as her joints were still stiff and her body still battered; and together they made their way to the bridge connecting the parking garage to the hospital. The doors slid open automatically and Eddie froze, she felt Kara give her a light squeeze on the shoulder, a reassuring smile on her face.

"Breathe Janko; he is going to be happy to see you trust me."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"How are you settling?" Erin leaned against the doorframe to her spare bedroom. Jamie had been released that morning and she had taken the week off to help, she had set up Nicki's room, she was away at college and any visits home she could share the bed with her mother. Jamie had been so relieved to sleep in an actual bed, not a hospital gurney that was hard and stiff.

"I'm great thank you Erin," She had let him sleep all morning, they had gotten home at nine thirty that morning and as soon as she had him in bed, his head hit the pillow and he was down for the count.

"I'd hope so, you've been out for six hours; can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm okay, thanks."

"Okay," She looked down and lingered in the doorway for a minute, kicking her toes lightly at the floorboard beneath her.

"Erin," his brow furrowed as he watched her hide her face from him but he knew what it was. She bit her lower lip as she tried to push back her tears.

"What do you remember Jamie, other than what I've told you?" She walked little closer but not fully into the dim light of the lamp on the side table. "I know you are have those nightmares, are they flashbacks?"

"Yeah, mostly of what you told but it's beginning to clear up." Erin stayed silent keeping her eyes focused on the grip on his hand, it concerned him, she knew that Erin had a lot of their mother in her, she checked on him constantly, asking what he remembered, if she could get him anything, everything an overbearing sister would that he soon forgot to ask her how she was doing. "How about you Erin, how are you doing?" He pushed himself up with his free hand and watched her closely. She was quiet for a moment, not saying a word just focusing on his hand, a large scar on the back from where the knife had sliced him as he tried to protect himself.

"I remember the day they called us about Joe," She spoke in a quiet mummer just enough for Jamie to understand her. "I remember Dad calling me, I was with Jack and Nicki at one of Nicki's school art show and I remember running out of there so quickly I didn't even have time to tell Jack what was happening." She sniffled wiping away a single tear that escaped. "I remember rushing into that emergency room and demanding to see him but a nurse told me I couldn't and in that moment I thought how ridiculous that was, he was my brother but in reality she was saving me the heartache." Jamie did not speak he instead he offered her hand a gentle squeeze. "I am glad she did, a gunshot to the chest was bad, I wouldn't want to remember him like that."

"Erin," Jamie watched as she lifted her head, her eyes watery and her cheeks wet with tears. "Have you told anyone, talked to anyone about finding me?"

"Eddie, I had to… you know give my statement."

"Anyone in the family," He asked.

"I couldn't they were all so worried already, if I told them I feel like it would only set off more attention to me, it was about you Jamie." She resorted back to looking away from him, it was one of her tells that she was upset. "I swear Jamie all morning, I just had this feeling, this horrible, awful feeling that something was wrong but I couldn't pin point it, I just went about my morning, and then you didn't show up to church."

"And it got worse?"

"I thought I was just being silly, Danny had told us you worked a long shift that maybe you were sleeping still but I just couldn't kick it. I told Linda and she said that I should go, she'd cover for me." Her face changed she looked a little angry but not at anyone, she looked angry at herself. "I kept going over and over and over in my head about how I should have called you earlier or maybe I should have stopped before mass because you live so close, I could have left and been back in time because I was already early."

"Erin, no, I was already attacked, nothing would have changed that, besides I'm alive, I'm right here."

"It doesn't change the fact, I keep going over the what ifs in my mind and I don't know I just for see a different outcome, maybe if I found you earlier you wouldn't have lost so much blood, maybe it wouldn't lead to sepsis."

"Erin, this wasn't your fault, it wasn't you who stabbed me, I will tell you the same thing I told Eddie; this was Adam Hillgar not you, you didn't do any of this and besides I'm alive, I didn't die, I am right here with you."

"I know I just cant stop over thinking it Jamie, you almost died!"

"Erin, you cant keep thinking about it, its only going to drive you crazy!"

"But that's the thing I can't!" She yelled back, she let out a heavy sigh. "I can't and I don't think I ever will Jamie because its burned into my memory like it or not."

"Erin I'm sorry…"

"It's there Jamie, next to Joe and it kills me, there is no one I would ever want to tell about this."

"I never thought about it Erin, it must have been horrible."

"It was terrifying, I walked in to your apartment and my whole world stopped, you were so pale and there was so much blood."

"I should have asked Erin, you cant keep this bottled up."

"I know, its just that the minute I found you I flashed back to Joe, every time, you or Danny, or Dad, or anyone in this family gets hurt I flash to him but this time it hit me hard."

"Because I was so bad," He finished her thought.

"Yeah, when Joe was shot a million things ran through my mind when I was sitting in that waiting room; was it a surprise, did he fight back, was he scared…" Her sentence tapered off as she clung to the last part of her question.

"And they all hit you when you found me."

"Not at first, at first I was in a panic, I found you and I felt sick; you were so pale it looked like you were dead, I thought you were dead. I was so scared I didn't even want to feel for pulse but when I felt it I felt a small wave of relief only to have it crushed by the amount of blood accumulated around you." Jamie was silent, he kept picturing Erin's panic and it pained him. "I screamed for help and I tried to get you to wake up but you wouldn't, I thought that was it, this was me losing another brother, my other little brother and I dreaded the thought of having to tell dad, or Danny and Linda, Grandpa, Nicki, even the boys."

"That must have been awful."

"It was nauseating, but I told myself to stop, that if I thought like that I would come true so I told myself you would be fine, but seeing you there, trying to stop one bleeding wound only to find another it was devastating blow, I was panicked." She sobbed now, tears flowing down her face. "As soon as I got into the ambulance with you I thought about those things."

"I did fight," He said a little uncertain that his mind was being truthful. "I remember his leaving, I asked him too but he said something and that was when he started." He strained himself as he tried to recall the vague memory of the early morning events. "I want to say I was brave, maybe I was a little but I was scared, I was terrified, I have never felt that kind of pain before." He stopped as she let out a sob, "I'm sorry Erin," He immediately apologized as soon as he saw her face.

"No, its okay, I asked."

"I remember wondering who was going to find me, I went through the family and I kept thinking about how awful it was that one of you was going to find me like this."

"It was horrendous," She blurted out.

"I passed out a few times, after the attack for maybe a few minutes and them after that I woke up and I tried to make it to my phone so that you wouldn't have to but I couldn't." She let out a sob as she yanked him into a hug, her whole body shook as she cried into his shoulder. "I want you to remember something Erin," He finally spoke after letting her cry it out for a few minutes. She pulled away and looked at him wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "You can go over all those what ifs in your mind about finding me earlier but I want you to remember that you did in fact find me."

"But…"

"No! Erin you had that intuition the same mom did, you had that feeling and if you didn't find me when you did I probably would have died, you would have found me too late and I wouldn't be here." He needed her to understand, his nurse had told him how lucky he was, there was no way he could repay her, she had found him, the doctor had told him any longer and they would have been too late, so if she never would have followed her gut and waited they would be burying him. "Erin!"

"I understand," She nodded smiling weakly, she felt maybe a smidgeon better but it was going to take time.

"Good, listen lets order something, I'm starving and I need something that is not hospital food that I had to endure, we can watch family videos, you love those."

"Deal," She agreed patting his knee and pulling herself together. "Why don't you go grab a shower, I will order anything you want."

"I could go for a burger," He suggested.

"How about Ralph's you like them and they deliver."

"Perfect."

"Okay well I put spare towels in the bathroom; I will meet you out there." She smiled and walked out, clearing his room, then hers until she finally made it to the kitchen. She waited until she heard the water before she let out a sob. She would never tell him this or anyone else in the family but at the hospital when she was with Eddie she was physically ill, afterwards, after she told her about finding Jamie she had a large panic attack, Eddie had to get a nurse, a doctor to calm her, she even had to talk to a psychiatric doctor. This whole ordeal had given her anxiety, and as she kept that a secret it built up a small wall. What they family was also left in the dark about was that she was seeing a psychiatrist, this feeling felt like it would stay forever but step one was the doctor and step two was talking it out with Jamie, slowly but surely she was going to get to an even ground.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Eddie," Erin smiled as she opened the door. It was early, two days since Jamie was released and so far he was doing great though his pain level was not at the greatest. She motioned the woman in as she herself rushed around the kitchen area pouring a couple of cups of coffee and setting one in front of the chair, a sign for Eddie to sit. "How have you been?"

"Fine, slowly making my way back to normal if that's even possible," She added a few scoops of sugar and some milk to the coffee before taking a sip. "How about you," She asked; she knew Erin was struggling too.

"Better thank you, I um… I have been seeing Dr. Austin its great to talk it though with someone if you want I could ask him if he has any open appointments."

"If you can just get a card, I think I need to feel out whether I should go or not." Erin nodded not wanting to push Eddie into something she did not want.

"Where is Jamie?"

"Changing, I have some errands to run plus the office called, the attorney who took over my case is having a hard time getting into this case, she wants to pick my brain."

"I thought you took the week off."

"I did but this case is a pain in the ass, perp may walk and he has already gotten away with three other murders, this one has taken a huge turn. I don't want Jamie to feel like he has to go but I don't want to leave him alone you know?"

"I could stay with him Erin, I was coming to visit anyway, besides, I am on leave right now."

"Well I'm sure he would love the company other than me, I mean I know its been two days but I thinks I'm being overbearing but he is being so Jamie about it and won't tell me."

"I'm sure he is appreciative, I mean he grew up with you knowing how much you care."

"I suppose so," Erin smiled, it was the first time in days, a quick look to the clock cased it to disappear and in its place panic appeared. "Shoot, I'm late!" She ran to the cupboard and grabbed a travel mug quickly transferring her coffee, a couple splashes hit the countertop. "Shoot," She cursed herself ready to grab a paper towel.

"No, I've got it for you, you go."

"Thanks Eddie," She screwed the top of her mug on and grabbed her keys. "Jamie, I'm leaving," She called out. It took three second for him to respond as he walked into the kitchen focused on the buttons of his shirt.

"I'm right here, sorry it's still hard to… Eddie," He stopped in his tracks, a smile grew on his face.

"Hey Reagan," She smiled back.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go. Coffee is fresh and there is food in the fridge," Erin inched her way out but she went unnoticed.

"You look great," Jamie finally, he poured himself a cup of coffee and moved to the living room.

"I would hope so, last time I was a blubbering mess," She laughed nervously taking a seat next to him.

"It was just a relief, for both of us." Awkward was an understatement, she was unsure how to talk to him. "I gotta say Eddie, this whole ordeal is crazy, I mean one some script writer makes up."

"I know, I mean, I've been kidnapped, that one time by Price but this was way worse."

"This time I wasn't the night in shining armor, you had a different Reagan," He teased.

"I guess I'm lucky," She smirked taking another sip of coffee, the cup shook slightly in her hands as her nerves started to get the best of her. "So how are you feeling?"

"Sore, but I will live, I slept pretty long yesterday, only a few nightmares, how about you?"

"I haven't slept so well, I just keep going to the basement."

"I am slowly putting together the events of my attack; it will get a little easier."

"It feels like forever," She scoffed nervously.

"I know," He moved closer to her.

"I have to tell you something, and I know it's going to sound crazy."

"No, you can tell me anything and I won't judge you."

"You were down there with me."

"How do you mean?"

"When I was down there, he told me you were dead, your family faked your death so when I saw the false news report… You were dead."

"Eddie, I'm so sorry."

"I kept blaming myself but then when the delirium hit me you appeared, you sat with me the whole time, never left my side and told me nothing was my fault."

"I'm smart even when I'm not real."

"Yes, you are; I don't think I would have made it through if I didn't have you there."

"What else did I say?" Eddie blushed.

"That you were going to be there with me, that everything was going to be okay, that you… that you loved me."

"Did you say it back," He asked looking down at his cup of coffee. She didn't answer for a moment but when she did it was soft a little above a whisper.

"Yes."

"Does it still stand?"

"What?"

"Do you really love me because I think that hallucination me said it all." She looked up, her brow furrowed in confusion as he took her hand into his. "Eddie, I never had the courage to tell you, I think we both knew we just have been denying it for so long because we were partners and then you got promoted." He sighed as he looked up, deep in her eyes. "Falling in love with you was not supposed to happen but it just happened, you made my bad days good and my good days better, you have been there for me every step of the way and I have fallen in love with you." She looked at him at a loss of words, he began to become discouraged but then she spoke up.

"I have loved you for so long Jamie Reagan, I kept denying it, it was against the rules but spending everyday with you was amazing, you make me feel safe, whenever I'm with you I feel like everything is the way it should be." He laughed finally they had said it, it wasn't wrong it was what was supposed to be. He pulled her in and kissed her, this time there was nothing holding them back, the passion pulsing through them as they held each other, the kiss that had been so long overdue.

"I love you Eddie," He said as he pulled away.

"I love you too Jamie."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Erin rummaged through her bag for her keys, it was one o'clock, she had stayed later than she wanted at the office only to put the case together in a perfect gift wrapped box for her coworker who would take all the credit. She was tired and starving but mostly starving. She put the keys into the lock and turned them pushing the door open expecting Jamie to be up but when she walked in her heart melted. Jamie and Eddie were asleep, her head rested on her shoulder and his on the top of hers. She slowly and quietly moved to the recliner and picked up the blanket, unfolding it she carefully covered the duo and smiled. "It's about time," She whispered with a grin. She walked away, not wanting to disturb the level of cuteness. She backed away grabbing her keys and purse again taking one last quick glance before closing the door so carefully behind her and pulling out her phone.

"Hey are you busy?" She waited for a response. "So the boys are after school and you're not working?" another pause. "Perfect, I think we need a girls day, how about lunch… perfect… that sound great, see you in twenty." She flipper her phone and returned it to her purse, she needed to stay away for a while what better why then with Linda.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It was Jamie's first family dinner since the hospital and Erin had made all his favorites. He sat in the kitchen with her helping her prepare to the best of his ability. Danny was at work and Linda was out grabbing dessert, butter pecan pie from Cake It, another favorite of Jamie's.

"So how is everything with Eddie," Erin asked nonchalantly.

"Fine, you saw her yesterday."

"Yeah for like two seconds."

"Yeah, you were gone for a long time yesterday."

"Yeah well, Eddie was fine with you and I had a lot to do, not everyone gets the luxury of down time."

"I'm healing," He was a little suspicious, something was off about Erin, she had taken the week off to look after him but really he had only spent a total of two full days with him.

"Right, I know," She continued breading the chicken failing horribly at acting normal.

"Okay, what gives?" He stopped shredding cheese and crossed his arms.

"What, I cant go out, run errands."

"Not when you said you were using the hours for me, and yet you're hardly home."

"Yeah well, you are eating me out of house and home, and besides you have… Eddie," He noted her small smirk that she tried to keep hidden.

"You know," He sighed.

"Oh come one Jamie, first off everyone knew before you two even knew and second you're at my apartment I was bound to come home, I saw you two cozy on the couch."

"Of course," He sighed again.

"Jamie, why is this some big secret, you're not partners anymore!"

"I…I don't know," He dropped the block of cheese in the bowl with the shredding.

"Exactly," She mumbled continuing with her chicken. "Besides, the whole family has met her minus Sean and Jack they all love her." Her eyes grew wide as the light bulb went off in her head much to Jamie's dismay. "Invite her here, right now, a family dinner."

"Ha, no absolutely not, we are still new; I don't want her to throw her in the deep end."

"It sometimes teaches one to swim."

"Unless there are sharks, listen I will invite her in due time." He resumed his grating all while Erin kept her eye on him as they both stayed silent.

"Hey, I have the pie," Linda called as she walked into the kitchen. The boys whipped past her saying hellos before disappearing into the dining room. "What'd I miss?"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Are you sure you're ready?" Danny stood with his brother, who had his arm linked with Eddie's, they stood at the door to Jamie's apartment; this would be his first time back since the attack. Danny held the keys in his hand, Erin was supposed to be with them but she still could not step foot near the apartment without being brought back to that awful morning. A reassuring squeeze of his arm from Eddie let him know that it was going to be okay and she was there if it got to be too much.

"Yeah I think so," He gave a wary smile. Danny nodded and squeezed his brother's shoulder another reassuring feeling that he was going to be okay going back in.

"We cleaned everything, you're missing some things I know you will see it and I know you know why." He placed the key into the lock and sucked in a large breath, all three of them did. As the lock clicked Jamie readied himself. "Jamie, are you sure we can wait until after I'm done with work I don't want to just leave you after you walk in."

"It's okay Danny, I need to do this." Danny slowly opened the door and let the sun cast light into the apartment. Slowly Jamie walked in with Eddie right behind him, Danny flicked on the lights on showing the apartment in its entirety. Memories flashed in his brain as he took in the scene, the floor had been cleaned as well as the walls but a small splatter or two had been missed and the reddish brown blood that had dried was crusted on to the wall and the floor by the side table. He walked over and traced the spot where the lamp once stood; he remembered pulling it to the floor trying to alert someone. Someone; most likely Linda, had scrubbed down his leather couch, a cover up of the undeniable stain of blood that had sat on it for days.

"You okay Jamie," Eddie asked as she watched him carefully, Danny did the same.

"I think so," He took a deep breath and looked around, this was home it wasn't going to be ruined by Adam Hillgar.

"Jamie if this gets too much you know Linda and I have room at the house, I know you're probably sick of Erin by now," Danny kidded.

"I know Danny, thank you but I'm not letting Hillgar ruin home for me." Danny nodded and smiled before glancing at the time.

"I gotta go, but remember I'm only a phone call away."

"Thanks Danny."

"Not that I have to worry I mean you got Eddie here," He teased.

"THANKS Danny," Jamie spoke slightly annoyed. Danny dropped the keys on the table and bid his goodbyes before walking out.

"Are you sure you're okay," Eddie asked, she stood behind him her arms wrapped around his waist and her head rested on his shoulder.

"I am, I keep thinking about it but I think I've made my peace, I survived, I'm alive here with you." He turned in her embrace to face her, wrapping his arms around her now.

"We survived a maniac." She scoffed.

"We survived a maniac." He repeated pulling her in close. The reality had already set in but somehow here, in the apartment it hit them harder. She took him in as they stood there in the living area, when he held her like this it was as if nothing could hurt her, she was safe, they were both safe.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Time passed and though things could never fully turn back to normal Eddie, Jamie and the whole Reagan family had begun to feel habitual way of life again. Erin had been to Jamie's apartment since he moved back in; she had stood just toeing the line of the doorway for about half an hour, Jamie stood with her until she was ready. Eddie had returned to work before Jamie, back to catching bad guys with her new partner, Davy Lewis, she missed Dennis but she visited often, he was enjoying retirement. Jamie had finally returned to work, a first it was desk job but then gradually once his doctor cleared him he was reunited with Amelia and back on patrol.

As for their relationship Jamie and Eddie were going strong it had been two months and finally Jamie had invited her to family dinner. She was a nervous wreck as they stepped out of the care and faced the house in Bay Ridge. She held a tray of brownies that she had picked up on the way from Felicity's a popular bakery with a good review, hoping to score the brownie points, no pun intended.

"You ready?"

"I don't think so, I mean I know you're family likes me but this is huge a family dinner, I never thought this would be so intimidating."

"We won't bite," He teased.

"I know but you always talk about these dinners, they are sacred, you never expect to be part of one."

"Well believe it; trust me you're psyching yourself out, no come one lets go in." She nodded and mindlessly let him lead her to the door. Without a knock, he opened the door and led her in.

""Hey there he is," Danny called from the kitchen, Linda had him cutting up vegetables.

"Hi Eddie," Erin greeted them. "Oh my God, those look amazing!" Erin pointed at the tray in Eddie's hand that shook slightly with her nerves." Don't show Danny, he will eat about 3/4 of them before dinner, that man is a garbage disposal." Eddie laughed at Erin's attempted to ease her in, behind her Jamie mouthed a thank you to his sister. With her mind a little at ease the rest of the family began to greet them, all of them on their best behavior, a new member added to the Reagan Family Dinners.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I want to thank all of you who supported me, all the wonderful comments, all the Love! I am so glad that you enjoyed this story and I'm sad this is the end but I promise more blue bloods in the future! Love you all mucho! Love Layna.


End file.
